Remember Me, Remember Us
by BelleFlorence
Summary: This is the Sequel of "To Protect Her". It'll be hard to understand this fic if you haven't read the one To Protect Her, but not impossible. - This is set 7 years after "To Protect Her" and it'll be all about Emma and Regina/Evil Queen's child giving them their happy ending. - This fic will be rated M just to be safe. Hope you guys enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is the first chapter of the sequel of To Protect Her. Its set seven years after Emma left Storybrooke. Hope you guys will enjoy this.**

**Sorry for any error, English isn't my first language.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: "I am your son!" – Part I**

**Boston – Emma's Apartment**

"Nana, nana, nana!" A blonde little boy shouted from the living room, startling his grandmother that was in the kitchen, so she just ran to the living room wondering if her grandson was hurt, but instead the sight she got was the blondie showing his dinosaur that he had just created with this legos. "I made a cool velociraptor!"

"Is everything alright, mom?" Emma asked, slightly concerned as she showed up right behind her mother, wondering what all the fuss was about.

"Everything is just fine. It was just Daniel that wanted to show the dinosaur he made with his legos," Snow clarified as she felt like she could breath again. It was amazing how easily kids could give us heart attacks and they didn't even know.

"Look, mommy!" Daniel stretched out his arms again to show his blonde mother the dinosaur he made. He didn't feel like standing up and get close to show them, so he remained seated with legos all scattered around him and he just had a proud big grin on his face.

"Awe, you made a cute t-rex, baby boy," Emma commented as she put her hands on her sides and smiled at her child.

"It's not a t-rex! It's a velociraptor and they are fast, and they have feathers on their arms. Mommy, the dinosaur movie you got me is wrong," Daniel pointed out as he went back to create his dinosaurs.

Emma rose her eyebrows, still amazed how intelligent her son is. He started everything earlier than every other kid, when she put him in the pre-school and he turned 5, they told her to just put him in the first year of elementary school because he already knew everything, they were going to teach the kids.

"That's a more recent study, buddy. The movies ma got you are too old," Henry commented approaching his little brother.

Emma watched her first son walking towards her second one and she couldn't believe how fast time passed. Henry was already a grownup man, just recently turned 21 years old and only become even more mature than he already was before, but he didn't decide to go to college, which Emma still tried to get him to go but he said he just wanted to write his own books, attend online college and just travel around with his notebooks, pens, pencils and laptop in his back and hop on his motorbike and just do his life like that till he could write that major fantasy novel he wants to.

"Henry, play with me," Daniel almost bossed his older brother around whom was a lot bigger than him, but Henry still sat down between all the legos and played a bit with his seven-year-old brother.

"Do you want to have some gin, mom?" Emma asked as she now looked at Snow.

"Hmn, sure, but don't make it too strong for me," Snow agreed as she turned around and both women went back into the kitchen, leaving Henry and Daniel playing.

"So, how is dad?" Emma asked as she began to prepare the gins for them both.

"Oh, you know, still working as a sheriff but he has been trying to find a replacement lately. It might be Mulan, but he still thinks you were the best fit for it," she answered before sit down by the kitchen island.

"Yea, well, I am sure Mulan would become a great sheriff," Emma said, not wanting this conversation to take a big turn and they start to discuss that Emma should get back to Storybrooke because that conversation happens almost every time that her family comes visit her and she didn't want to get into this for the hundredth time.

"Maybe," Snow mumbled as she placed her chin over her palm and watched her making the drinks. "He's sorry he couldn't come visit you with us today but Neal wasn't feeling so good so he opted to stay in Storybrooke to take care of him so I could come see you and Daniel."

"That's alright, I hope Neal feels better, it's probably just some stomach bug going around there," Emma said, "And voila! The gins are done," she said with a smile and placed one glass in front of her mother before sit down by the kitchen island as well and take a sip of her gin.

The two women just carried on with their conversation that would either involve what was happening in Storybrooke or how was Emma's life going in Boston. She couldn't exactly complain, at first it was hard because she had to start off as a waitress but now she is back doing what she always enjoyed to do which was a bounty hunter and she had her neighbor Violet who would look after Daniel when she got home too late and it was also someone she'd occasionally "date".

"Why aren't you official with Violet?" Snow decided to ask, and Emma knew this was a conversation she didn't want to get into but now it's too late.

"Because I don't want to be committed to anybody for now," Emma answered.

"Emma, you've been telling me that for the past seven years. You are turning almost 40, if you aren't going to be committed now, when?"

"Never," Emma said lowly before taking a sip of her gin. There was some sadness in her voice.

Snow sighed out, hoping that whatever struggle her daughter was going through in her love life would be gone by now. She knew it wasn't hard for Emma to find a woman but for some reason it was always hard for her to call someone her girlfriend and Snow knew she was doing this on purpose. She really didn't want any kind of commitment but at the same time a mother can tell when her daughter is sad, and Snow knew Emma wanted a relationship but there were some internal struggles. "Emma, you know, I was with Regina the other day-"

Emma rose her hand, quickly cutting off Snow from finishing her words. "Let's not go there. Let's just change subject."

Snow frowned slightly, refusing to back down, "but Emma, Regina and Robin are going through a process of divorce right now so maybe this is the right moment for you to come back and introduce Daniel to-"

"No, Snow!" Emma got a little bit carried away, rising her voice slightly. "I am sorry, but no. I told you I would never go back to Storybrooke and that's final, and I am not going to involve Daniel into this kind of mess. Plus, there is really not point in this…she will never remember."

Snow got a bit startled by the sudden outburst but then she relaxed when Emma began to talk more calmly. "I understand all that, Emma but they deserve to know. Daniel deserves to know who Is his other parent and Regina deserves to know that she has a child with her blood in this world…I know it was something she always wanted…maybe it'll make her remember, and Daniel's 8th birthday is right around the corner. It would be a good gift."

After hearing this, Emma just drank her gin one go. She was so not ready for this. "Nothing you say can change my mind. I am not going to put Daniel through this, I am not going to go through this," she said with a slightly shaky voice now. Regina would never remember their moments, their feelings together and that they have a child together.

Snow sighed out, knowing her daughter was too stubborn. "But are you willing to come visit Storybrooke for a couple of days? Bring Daniel, you don't have to encounter Regina. I am sure Ruby, and Granny would be delighted to see you."

"You and I know, word travels way too fast in Storybrooke, the very moment I set my foot in there, everybody will know I am there and so will Regina. I don't want to see her anymore."

"Emma, you know, ignoring the problem doesn't mean it'll go away. Pretending the pain doesn't exist, doesn't mean it'll go. Sooner or later you will have to deal with that," Snow pointed out as she took a small sip from her gin, letting her words sink into Emma's brain, hoping it would ever make a change. It hasn't made one in seven years, but you never know.

But little did they know that Daniel was behind the door, listening to everything his mother and grandmother were talking about. He was a very bright child, and already has been asking about his other parent for awhile now but his mother never gave him a proper answer but now he knows that the name of his other parent is Regina and that's a big lead on his case.

"Daniel, don't you want to continue to play?" Henry asked as he looked up from the screen of his laptop to his younger brother. Henry had stopped playing legos with him a bit ago because he remembered something he wanted to write down in his novel, so he got too focused on it which made it easy for Daniel to sneak away.

"Ah, nu. I am too tired, I am going to bed, you can tell mommy I brushed my teeth and everything," Daniel said as he basically ran to his bedroom. Once he got there, he got on his knees to remove a small box from under his bed, "now everything makes sense," he mumbled under his breath as he opened his box and removed an old looking diary from it. "The she mommy always writes about in her diary is Regina," Daniel keeps talking to himself as he scans the diary for probably the hundredth time. He had found out about this diary some months ago from the trash can of the kitchen. He couldn't understand why a book would be in a trash can, so he took it out and curiosity brought out the best of him and he kept it for himself because the first entries of the diary is about him. His mother writes about how she started a new life in Boston with her unborn child and at how she had to move on and forget about "_she who gave me this miracle, but I can never share it with her, so I need to forget her."_

As he continued to read the diary, connecting the dots, there was a sudden soft knock on his door and he just kicked the box back under the bed and jumped onto the bed, clumsily getting under the blankets and hiding the diary under it as well.

"Daniel?" Emma gently called out for her son as she opened the door and when she looked inside, she saw that her son was already on bed, which was slightly odd but maybe he was very tired from the busy day he had with his grandmother and older brother. – Emma approached her child and sat down by the bed to watch his angel face sleeping. He looked so much like Regina, sure he had her blonde hair, but he had Regina's brown eyes, her full lips and her cheek bones. Before she could start to tear up, she gently kissed her son's forehead and walked out of his bedroom, slowly closing the door to not wake him up.

Even if Emma was so stubborn about this subject it didn't mean that it didn't hurt her. It hurt her deeply, it hurt her to see Daniel growing up without another parent, it hurt her to go through pregnancy and his birth without her loved on and it hurts her seeing her son growing up and starting to look alike more to his other mother…and of course, it completely destroys her knowing that Regina doesn't know anything about this because she'd never remember their moments together, so there was no point in getting high hopes.

"So, was he asleep?" Henry appeared out of nowhere which startled Emma, but she still managed to wipe away her tears because she had her back facing him.

"Y-Yea, he's probably very tired from the busy day he had with you guys," Emma turned around to look at Henry with a big forced smile.

Henry could easily see through his mother, but he always knew what troubled her inside and he always talked about it with her and he came to the conclusion there was nothing he could do but just to be there for her in case she ever wanted to talk about it. "Good that was too much hours at the amusement park, I am glad it paid off," Henry chuckled, hoping to brighten up his mother's mood.

"Emma, sweetheart. I think I should head back now, it's already going to be ten," Snow informed as she put on her jacket.

"Yea, me too, ma. I heard around midnight there was a storm coming, so I went to get the hell out of here before it catches me," Henry said while pointing outside to his bike. It certainly wasn't the best vehicle to be in while a storm was happening.

"Oh yea, sure. You guys get home safe," Emma agreed while walking up to the front door of her apartment.

"I just hope your dad's pickup truck doesn't die on me along the way. He says it doesn't do that, but I've seen it happening many times before."

Emma chuckled at her mother's word as she opened the door for them. "You are going to be fine, mom. If anything happens then you continue the ride with Henry."

"Oh god, no. Henry drives too fast, he gets to Storybrooke fifteen minutes before I do. I'd rather sleep in the truck," Snow waved her hand as if she was dismissing that idea while Henry and Emma just laughed.

"Okay, bye ma," Henry said as he quickly pecked his mother's cheek and hugged her tightly. It was still very weird for Emma to hug Henry because he was just too big. "Bye, kid," but she still wasn't going to stop calling him kid, no matter how big he got.

"Bye sweetheart, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me," Snow said as she hugged her daughter tightly after Henry said his goodbyes. She didn't want to let go but she knew she had to, specially because Emma was now patting her back as to let her know that the hug needs to end.

"Bye guys, drive safe," Emma said while waving and watching them leave her apartment. – Once they were gone, she closed the door and hit her back against at it, letting out a shaky breath. It was always hard for her to watch her family leave and not go with them. Storybrooke became her home and the desire to go back has always been there, but not being able to face Regina ever again was stronger than any other nostalgic emotion. So, she had never given in besides the few times she visited Storybrooke before her belly got too big through her pregnancy, but after that she had just stopped visiting.

After collecting herself for a few seconds she opted to just clean up the kitchen and the living room from Daniel's legos. That took her around twenty minutes, which kept her mind busy for awhile and after that was done, she decided she'd give her son another goodnight kiss and then call it off for the night.

But when Emma stepped in her son's bedroom and approached the bed to give him kiss, she noticed that he wasn't there at all, just some balls and clothes underneath the blankets to pretend as if it was him sleeping. "Daniel?" Emma asked as she quickly began to search around the room, even underneath the bed and in the closet. "Daniel?! Where are you, son? If this is a joke, you can stop now," Emma said, getting irritated but frightened as she continued to search for him, but he was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**Storybrooke – Snow's place **

Snow had finally arrived at her house and parked the pickup truck. It had only died once but she managed to bring it back home and she was glad the drive didn't take too long because she could already see the sky was getting too cloudy and the storm was definitely coming. On the day she passed by Henry's temporary home and noticed his bike was parked there, so she was glad that he was also back home safe. – She locked up the truck and went inside to be greeted by her husband and the warmth of her house.

_60…61…62…_Daniel was counting the seconds in his mind to control whenever it was safer to get out of the back of the pickup truck. Yes, the little devil managed to sneak out of his bedroom from the window since they were only on the first floor and then he hid in his grandmother's pickup truck underneath some heavy blankets and between some tools. He figured it was just his grandfather's equipment. _Okay, I can get out,_ he thought as he carefully got out of the pickup truck but still stumbled a little and fell on his butt because despite being more intelligent than the kids his age, he was the shortest one. _Ugh, okay, now time to find my other mom_, he thought excitingly as he stood up and began to walk around Storybrooke.

Sure, this was a very dumb idea and he was too young to be doing this, but he knew his mother would never tell him what his other parent was, and he always wanted to visit his family hometown which was also something his mother refused to take him to. So now he was going to kill two birds with one stone. _Okay, there's probably some lead in the diary_, he thought while flipping through the pages of the small diary and walking, keeping himself in the shadows so nobody would question why there was a little child outside alone, but he found it a bit odd how almost nobody was outside, maybe because it was late and it was a small town.

"_I never thought that I'd pass by that mansion before going to Boston, and I still parked my car in front of it, debating if I should go talk to her and tell her what really happened, but when I looked at the window of her second floor and saw her with that damn forest guy, I just drove off."_

_Okay, Regina lives in a mansion, that's easy, maybe…oh! I saw a mansion on the way!_ It was as if a lightbulb lit up above Daniel's head as he began to rush his steps towards where he thought the mansion would be. He basically watched the road for as long as he could, so he would know where most of the things were and not be completely lost in this town and luckily for him since its such a small town, it doesn't take him too long to see a mansion. _That's probably it! _He thought all excited as he hugged the diary close to his chest, feeling butterflies in the pit of his stomach, but his happiness couldn't last long because the storm started right on that moment, the rain began to pour violently, and Daniel just hugged the diary even tighter and ran towards the mansion. He didn't want to ruin the diary and he hoped that would be really the place that his other parent would be.

It almost took him five minutes to run there because of his small legs and when he finally got there, the front gate was locked or it seemed locked, maybe Daniel was just in a hurry that he couldn't open it properly, so he forced his way through the thick bushes, getting scratches all over him, dirt and leaves on his clothes and hair, but he was determined to finish his quest and he was going to. So, when he finally got free on the other side, he carried on running towards the porch and jammed his hand against the doorbell. Feeling completely tired and defeated. Fighting against mother nature was tough.

He waited a few seconds, and nothing was happening, that gave him enough time to get back to his normal breathing but now he was shaking by how cold and wet he was, so he decided to press the doorbell again, this time in a more annoying manner and that got him what he wanted. _Please be the one, please be the one…_

"What is this fuss all about? It's already midnight, I was sl-" Before Regina could continue her sentence, she got surprised by the sight of a small blonde boy looking up at her with big brown eyes. He was all wet, dirty and with leaves on his hair? And why were his clothes ripped and his adorable big cheeks scratched?

"Hi!" Daniel said a bit too excited, hoping to not freak her out, because he could tell by her glare that this was definitely not what she expected. So, before he could continue his words, he just began to try fix his hair and his sweater, as if he could make himself more presentable. "Are you Regina?"

"Yes, who are you and why are you here alone? Where's your parents?" Regina asked with a perked eyebrow as she began to look around to see if somebody else was going to jump on her or if this child belonged to someone around, but there was nobody outside but this child.

"I am Daniel and I think I am your son," Daniel said with a sheepish smile as he kept hugging tightly the diary, as if he held it tighter what he wanted could become instant truth.

"P-Pardon? What?" Regina was just way too shocked that she couldn't process any kind of information right now.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**So, what did you guys thought? I know lot of you were asking for pregnancy stuff but there's just so much pregnancy fics out there that I didn't want to do another one. I opted for this approach because I don't think I've seen it so far and don't worry about all the pregnancy cuteness, there will be flashbacks throughout the story and if there's something you guys would like to see in this fic just let me know and I might be able to put it in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, thank you so much for your quick support on the first chapter of the sequel! I hope you guys enjoy what is there to come.**

**Enjoy this chapter and sorry for any error. English isn't my first language.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: "I am your son!" – Part II**

_He waited a few seconds, and nothing was happening, that gave him enough time to get back to his normal breathing but now he was shaking by how cold and wet he was, so he decided to press the doorbell again, this time in a more annoying manner and that got him what he wanted. __Please be the one, please be the one…_

_"What is this fuss all about? It's already midnight, I was sl-" Before Regina could continue her sentence, she got surprised by the sight of a small blonde boy looking up at her with big brown eyes. He was all wet, dirty and with leaves on his hair? And why were his clothes ripped and his adorable big cheeks scratched?_

_"Hi!" Daniel said a bit too excited, hoping to not freak her out, because he could tell by her glare that this was definitely not what she expected. So, before he could continue his words, he just began to try fix his hair and his sweater, as if he could make himself more presentable. "Are you Regina?"_

_"Yes, who are you and why are you here alone? Where's your parents?" Regina asked with a perked eyebrow as she began to look around to see if somebody else was going to jump on her or if this child belonged to someone around, but there was nobody outside but this child._

_"I am Daniel and I think I am your son," Daniel said with a sheepish smile as he kept hugging tightly the diary, as if he held it tighter what he wanted could become instant truth._

_"P-Pardon? What?" Regina was just way too shocked that she couldn't process any kind of information right now._

* * *

**Regina's Mansion**

"Huh," Daniel got a little bit shy when the brunette woman just stared at him and confused of what was going on, "maybe this is weird, but I think I am your son," he said it again, hoping this time she'd believe him.

Regina felt like she had to pick up her jaw from the ground. Was somebody pulling a prank on her? It didn't make any sense, since Henry left Storybrooke Regina has been having a rather lonely life, especially now that her divorce has been on the process for a couple of months. So, there was nobody she could think of that could prank her, unless this was Robin's weird way to keep them together, since he couldn't do the 'I am pregnant with your child' move. "Where are your parents? Why are you here outsider so late, there's a storm going on," Regina pointed out as she looked around, trying to spot anyone that could be with the kid, but he was alone. There was nothing going on outsider but the hard rain and wind. "Get inside, you will get sick," she told him as she put her palm on his back and guided him inside, which Daniel happily went because he wanted warmth and learn more about his other parent.

"Do you know when the storm stops?" Daniel decided to ask, just because right now he thought eventually he had to go back to Boston to his other mother before it was the morning, so she wouldn't find out where he went.

Regina closed the door behind her and then looked at the child when he asked her that question. She just blinked not understanding how that question fits in this situation right now. "Not long, just a couple of hours and it'll stop," she answered and continued, "you are soaking wet, come here," she kept guiding him and brought him to her living room where she had her fireplace lit up, so it was instantly warmer. "Stay here while I go get some towels and maybe figure out something for you to wear," she said as she watched his tiny figure, he was so small, she hoped she still had left some Henry clothes when he was a little child.

"Oki ma'am!" Daniel said happily, still clutching at his notebook against his chest as he watched Regina going upstairs to get the stuff. _Okay, now how to tell her and make her believe me…_Daniel thought as he could already tell she wasn't understanding the situation at all and Daniel couldn't understand the situation himself that much either. All he knew was that:

"_I never believed in true love bs, but it gave me Daniel, that's when I knew it was real and I couldn't believe it had to be with her, the only person I can't be with."_

That's what he remembers from his mother's diary, that true love made him and that his blonde mother's true love is this woman named Regina, but his mom's diary is filled with so much stuff he can't understand and with so much nicknames from people he never knew how they were but at least the word Storybrooke was in there, it was this town, the town he knew his family came from but he never had a chance to visit till now. _Maybe I can make her read the diary!_ Daniel thought excitingly as he finally moved the notebook from his chest and when he took a look at the poor diary, he noticed it was all wet and the pages were almost falling apart, but since there was the fireplace right next to him, he rushed up to it and moved the diary close enough to the flames to warm it up and not burn himself or the paper. _When it's dry, she will read it and believe me! _He thought all happily as he kept carefully trying to recover his mother's diary.

Minutes later, Regina had finally managed to find some old clothes from Henry that she hoped it would fit the little boy and she also got a couple of towels for him. – She was still very confused of what was happening, but she knew right now she had to take care of this child and then find his parents because they must be worried sick about his whereabouts since there's a storm going on. "What are you doing?" She asked when she came slowly downstairs and saw the boy very close to the fireplace with some kind of notebook in his hands.

Since Daniel was so distracted in his own world and happy, he didn't hear Regina approaching, so when he heard her voice, it made him jump and drop the diary into the fire. He wasn't used to such commanding voice, it scared him right away, like when a kid gets caught doing something he shouldn't. "No!" He yelped when he saw the diary in the fire and even had the instinct to try snatch it away from there, but Regina saw that coming so she quickly dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around his tiny figure and brought him closer to her.

"You will burn yourself!" She raised her voice in a very motherly tone, and she felt weird right after she said it.

"But that's mommy's diary!" Daniel was also raising his voice as he struggled a bit in her hold but then gave up while tears were forming in his eyes. – Things were silent for a few seconds and Regina was just watching the notebook burn, getting even more confused with his words but then she felt his small body shake and heard him sniffing…he was crying? "It was the only proof," he mumbled through sobs, doing his best to not do his ugly cry.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," Regina entered into mom mode again as she turned him to face her, staring into big brown eyes that were very familiar to her, but she just didn't know how much, "it's just a notebook, I am sure your mother won't be mad," she tried to calm him down as big tears rolled over his chubby cheeks and he stared at her with an upside down frown.

"T-That's n-not i-it," Daniel couldn't control his sobs, he was getting overwhelmed of this situation because he was trying his best to make things go right, but now he had no proof to show this woman that he was her son, and he wanted his other parent to be part of his life. "It's w-written there that I am y-your s-s-son," and that made Daniel break into a big cry as he pushed his clenched small fists against his eyes, trying to keep the tears in his eyes as if that was possible.

Regina opened her mouth to say something back, but she was completely speechless. This was so not how she pictured her night would go. This little boy was full on crying in front of her, saying that he was her son and that the only proof he had was the notebook that is now burning in her fireplace. She still can't believe what the kid is saying because if she had a child, she'd know that very well, right? Because birth and stuff and she can't even get pregnant and she didn't adopt any other child either. So sadly, this child just got the wrong person and he's overwhelmed. So, her only instinct right now was to hug him and hold him close as he cried his eyes out on her shoulder.

Daniel's emotions were getting the best of him now, because now he was getting scared of leaving his home and getting himself here, he is just a seven year old too smart for his own good and now he is sad that he has no proof and terrified that he will never have another parent and make his _mommy_ happy, because if the diary says his blonde mother has a true love, he wants to give it to her because he never saw her with anyone else or being happy with another adult like he sees his friends parents.

After a few seconds, Daniel finally seemed to calm down, he had dropped his knees over Regina's, and she wasn't bothered at all because he was small and it didn't hurt her and she kept him close to her chest while he had his small arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Leaving her completely soaked because he still hadn't dried up. "Do you believe me?" He muttered against her chest, not daring himself to look at her.

Regina looked down at him and gently stroked his blonde hair as she sighed out. She couldn't believe him, there was nothing that could make her believe what he had just told her. She couldn't get pregnant, she didn't adopt any other child. So how come can she be the mother of this child? "Look," she grabbed his shoulders and gently pushed him back so he could look into her eyes, but he still didn't, so she gently grabbed his chin and rose his head up. "Your name is Daniel, right?" He nodded at that question which made her show such tender smile, "that's a beautiful name," she couldn't hear this name without ever think about the past.

Her compliment made little Daniel smile a bit as he sniffed.

"But you aren't my son. There's just no way you can be, sweetheart," she tried to be gentle with her words.

"B-but the diary said-"Daniel started to stutter and sob again.

"Sweetheart, whatever's in that notebook was probably just a story or you just got the wrong person. Because I can't have children, do you understand? My body doesn't let me have children and I didn't adopt any other child either," she tried to explain it better this time, maybe this way he would understand and drop that idea. "I am not your mother, okay? You need to understand that."

Daniel frowned at her when she finished her words because now, he was getting a bit angry at her because she wasn't giving him much space to explain his side and her explanation made sense in his head but there was also the true love thing…he didn't know what to believe anymore. So, he just shut down, refusing to say any other word about this again. "Okay," he said coldly, wiping his tears with his soaked sleeve and started walking towards the front door.

"W-wait, where are you going?" Regina asked as she stood up and watched him. She could tell she hurt his feelings, but he had to understand that once and for all. His real parents were out there, worried sick about him.

"Leaving," Daniel mumbled as he grabbed the doorknob.

"No, no you are not," Regina ordered as she rushed her steps towards him and grabbed his wrist, removing his hand from the doorknob. "The storm is still up for one more hour or so and you are completely soaked. You need to get dry and warm first," she told him, and Daniel simply keep his view at the ground, not wanting to look at her anymore because it felt like if he did look at her, it would hurt him as if his own mother was rejecting him. "Okay," it was his only answer.

Regina sighed out and brought him back into the living room to help him get dried up and changed (even though he ordered her to turn around, so he could change his clothes). This process took them around ten minutes and now he was sitting on the couch next to her while she dried his blonde hair with a towel. She could notice that he refused to look at her and she could see anger and pain in his eyes. It hurt her seeing him like this, it was like looking at her little Henry when he used to get mad at her punishments and at the same time, she had to be strong to carry out with them. "There, you are dried up and warmed up," she said with a light tone, hoping it would make the mood better, but it didn't because he just nodded. – He was wearing Henry's old clothes and it looked adorable on him even though it was a little bit too big for him, but it did the job.

"Okay, Daniel," Regina said as she tapped her fingers over her knees and looked outside, it was time to get him home. "Where do you live?"

"Boston," Daniel quickly answered still feeling angry and sad about the situation and already giving up on this. Now he just wanted to get home and to lock himself in his bedroom, he didn't even want to run into his blonde mother's arms because for him if she had stopped hiding so much from him, he wouldn't be in this situation right now.

Regina rose her eyebrows, rather surprised to his answer but it made since he didn't live in Storybrooke or else she would've seen him somewhere, since its such a rather small town. "Really? How did you get here on your own then?"

Daniel frowned even harder and clenched his small fists, refusing to answer the entire truth. "Someone drove me over here," that was all he had to say to her about that.

Regina stared at the little child with a questioning and suspicious look, she couldn't believe someone had drove him over here, away from his parents, but at the same time how else would he get here? He certainly didn't walk his way all over from Boston to here. "Okay, can you tell me where exactly in Boston do you live? So, I can take you back to your parents."

"I just live with my mom," he said, since she said parents in plural, so she'd know he wasn't making things up, that there definitely was another parent missing in his life. "And I just know we live around the history museum," he answered, knowing that very well because he liked the past and that's where he first saw dinosaurs' fossils and such.

Regina sighed out, "I guess that's something. Give me just a few minutes to dress up and then we will go," she told him as she rose from the couch and stared at him for a little bit, wondering if he would finally look at her but he still refused. So, defeated, Regina went upstairs to change into a pantsuit, a dark blouse and a blazer matching her pants.

After a few minutes, when she was done changing, she came downstairs and noticed that Daniel was already by the door, waiting to go. "Here, I brought you this jacket to keep you warm as well," she said as she handed it to him and he put it on without saying anything and brought the hoodie over his head before start struggling with the zipper to zip it up, since he was so frustrated, he couldn't do it and Regina noticed his struggle, so she got on one knee in front of him and grabbed his small hands. "Let me help you," she said as he removed his hands from her, and she zipped up the jacket for him and fixed his hoodie and looked at his face with a smile. He still had a grumpy and angry face, but he gave in for a second to look at her eyes and when he saw her smile, he had the urge to also smile but then he remembered how hurt he was, so he just moved his head away, refusing to look at her again. "Let's go, then," she said with a sigh as she stood back up and opened the door for them while taking out an umbrella as well. She guided him to her car under the umbrella and she could tell he didn't want to be touched by her, so she fought the urge to touch him, because for some reason she wanted to be holding him again like when he was crying before.

* * *

**Boston – Emma's House**

"That's my house!" Daniel said a bit excited as he jumped on the passenger seat spotting out his apartment. – The ride from Storybrooke to Boston was a very awkward and filled with silence, Regina even tried to make some small talk with him but he refused to talk, then she tried to put on some music but the storm wasn't letting that happen, so since it was raining like crazy, she had to drive more carefully, therefore it took longer than expected. So, when it was past 2 in the morning, they had finally arrived at Boston and wasted half an hour to figure out where his apartment was because the only clue Regina had was the museum and Boston's apartments all looked the same to her.

Regina pulled over in a free parking spot close to his apartment and Daniel basically jumped out of the car, rushing to his door and Regina managed to catch up with him in her high heel boots, catching a bit of rain because he had given her no time to take the umbrella with them. "Wait, Daniel," she called out for him as the little boy pressed his doorbell button and waited.

And it only took two seconds for the door to fly open and there was his blonde mother, her green eyes red from crying and her hair slightly messy and damp awhile she was wearing outside clothes as he likes to call it. She probably went out to search for him. "Daniel!" Emma said with a cracking tone as she quickly picked him up and hugged him tightly against her chest, holding him as if he was again her little baby that still couldn't even call her 'mommy'. Emma cried while hugging him tightly and Daniel had his arms around her neck, but he wasn't hugging her back, his eyes were tearing up and he just wanted to run up to his room and forget everything that had happen. "Where have you been, Daniel? Did somebody take you? What happened?" She asked with a gentle sob as she put him down. Even though he was seven years old, he had the size of a child that was between their five and six years old, he was a small child.

"E-Emma?" Regina stuttered out as she watched the scene of mother and son unfold in front of her eyes. She couldn't believe that this kid's mother was Emma and she hadn't seen Emma in seven years.

Emma's heart dropped when she heard that voice calling out for her, she quickly looked up and saw Regina standing at her porch, behind Daniel, looking as confused and speechless as she was. "Regina? W-What are you doing here?" This was everything that she didn't want to happen. Her son had disappeared from her for a few hours and now the same person she couldn't face ever again, and she managed to not face her for seven years, was standing right in front of her, looking the typical glorious Regina with rain drops on her hair and flawless face.

"He is your son?" It was the only thing that came out from Regina's lips. She didn't know anything about Emma's new life but only that she moved to Boston to do her old job again because she preferred it that way, at leas that's what Henry and Snow and Charming have been telling her the whole time.

"Emma, did you find him?" A man's voice came from behind the blonde and it was her partner at the job named Zack. He was also trying to help her find Daniel.

Regina now looked weirdly at the man and Zack looked confused at her as well, he had never seen her before, but she was oddly familiar from some stories that he got from a very drunk Emma sometimes.

"I wanted to find my other parent, but my only proof of the true love thing is gone. This is all your fault!" Daniel shouted at his blonde mother as he pushed through her and Zack and ran up to his room.

"Daniel!" Emma called out for him, wanting to run right after him but now she had Regina here as well and she was torn. – How did her son know about the true love thing? He had never heard such thing before other than the typical fairytales books she had got him when he was younger and she certainly didn't want him to yell that out in front of Regina, who knew very well what the 'true love thing' meant.

"Don't worry, I will go check on him," Zack said, figuring out that maybe the boy would talk to him since he wasn't involved in any of this mess.

Emma sighed out, feeling like her world was falling apart but at the same time getting back together because her son was back but he had brought some unwanted guest over.

"So, this is your new life?" Regina asked. It was the only thing she could ask, she was just so shocked at everything and trying to process all the information dropping on her that she didn't even know what to say.

Emma looked at Regina and didn't say anything for a couple of seconds because she had missed her face so much, she still had some polaroid's from years ago and that was the only way she could still look at her face but now it was right in front of her and everything in her just wanted to jump into her arms but she knew that the reality of life wasn't that kind. "Just get inside, I guess we need to talk, and it's still raining," Emma said a bit defeated as she allowed the brunette woman step inside her home, not quite sure what she was going to do but something had to be done and said.

* * *

**And that's the end of the second chapter, did you guys like it? What do you think Emma is going to tell Regina next? The truth? Or some excuse? And how do you think Regina will react on seeing Emma again after seven years? **

**Again sorry for any typo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, thanks for your support and I am glad you are enjoying this story. I've had recently a guest review saying I am trying too hard to be angst and I hope that's not what yall are feeling right now, because I want my stories to be "real" and not full of rainbows and smileys and happy times because I can't just make Regina automatically get over this or Emma tell Regina before because we both know that's not how their personalities works. **

**This story will have a happy ending but don't expect for things to be good all of the sudden since the whole point of this sequel is for them to get together, Regina remembering and Daniel basically bringing them together for their happy ending. – And I want this story to make a little bit more sense and be a less messy than the other one.**

**So, I hope you guys keep enjoying this fic and here's another chapter, hope you all like it.**

**Sorry for any errors, English isn't my first language.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: "That's what she would've wanted."**

**Boston - Emma's Apartment**

Regina stepped inside Emma's apartment and just stared around while gripping tightly onto the edges of her jacket, knowing very well if her hands weren't holding something, they'd be shaking like crazy right now. – Emma had a cozy apartment, there wasn't much furniture around, but it felt very homey and it was obvious there was a kid living there because she still could see some legos on the carpet by the couch and some children's books by the coffee table.

Emma stood behind Regina while closing the door and she couldn't take her eyes off the brunette's figure, she couldn't believe this woman was right in front of her after seven years, it felt way too surreal and the worst thing is that the urge to hug her tightly was still there. The urge to just kiss Regina and have her in her arms, was still a big one, so with that urge came big sadness because she knew Regina didn't remember a thing that went between them, or well between her and Regina's older self, all those years ago. "A drink?" Emma asked as she walked towards the kitchen and began to take off some brandy from a top shelf and two glasses.

"No, thank you," Regina was quick to reject the drink since she still had to drive back to Storybrooke.

"Well, I definitely need one," Emma mumbled, too low for the other woman to hear her as she poured the brandy into her glass and when she heard Regina's heels coming up to her in the kitchen, she drank the brandy in one swing. Yup, she was definitely going to need a drink or more for this. – After that, she turned around and noticed that Regina was still standing, grabbing onto her jacket like someone was going to steal it from her. "Have a seat," Emma told her as she pulled a chair for herself by the kitchen island, bringing the brandy bottle and the glass with her.

Regina just did a quick nod and sat down by the kitchen island as well but keeping a safe distance between her and the blonde, because honestly right now she was feeling very different things. She was relieved to see Emma again but at the same time she was having mixed feelings about Emma having another child and perhaps a whole new family that she was never aware of. – The mayor waited for the former sheriff of Storybrooke to start the conversation, but she was just pouring another glass of brandy for herself. "So?"

"Well," Emma started and let out a big sigh as she put the bottle aside and looked down at the glass. "first of all, how come my son was with you?" She said with a bit of a defensive tone before looking up at brown eyes but not for more than two seconds, since it was too hard to look into such familiar but at the same time stranger eyes.

"Oh," Regina blinked twice, "well, honestly, he just showed up by my door at midnight. I don't know how he got there. He just told me he had a ride over?" She said with a bit questioning tone, wondering if that would help Emma.

Emma frowned slightly at those words, "I doubt anyone could give him a ride to Storybrooke, not everyone knows where it is or that it even exists," she said, trying to figure out how the hell Daniel got to Storybrooke, but there was also another thing she wanted to ask, because of Daniel's outburst by the door. "And, hmn…what did he tell you?" She asked, eyes fixed on the liquid of her glass.

Regina let go of her jacket to clasp her hands together and looked down at her fingers with a frown. "He told me that he was my son. That I was his other parent and there was some kind of diary involved? He said it belonged to his mother, sadly it got burnt in my fireplace," she finished her explanation, looking up at Emma, now waiting for some reason for this to be happening.

Emma payed attention to Regina's words and she closed her eyes while mentally cursing the world when she said something about a diary. She knew exactly what Regina was talking about, it was a diary that Emma spent a lot of time writing about this situation, since she always dealt better with the things that hurt her by writing them down. "It's my diary," she said.

"He said that it was written in that diary that he was my son," Regina pointed out, almost sounding demanding.

Emma sighed out and took a swing of her drink before place the empty glass down and look up at the ceiling of her kitchen with almost teary eyes. "There's no easy way to explain this, to be honest and perhaps you won't believe me, but what I am about to tell you is the absolute truth, whether you want to believe it or not," Emma started and put her elbows over the table while interlining her fingers together.

Regina perked up an eyebrow at the other woman's words, wondering what that was supposed to mean and why did it sound like it was something extremely serious and very life challenging. "Okay, I am all years."

Emma kept her eyes locked on the ceiling, refusing to look at Regina. "Seven years ago, I left Storybrooke for a big reason, and it wasn't too long after we sent your past self to the past, remember?"

"Yes, I do remember," she answered, still very confused.

"Well, before she was sent back, she was in my care and we did spend a lot of time together and by spending that time together, some things happened," Emma stopped to clear her throat, she was starting to feel her heart aching.

"What things?" Regina quickly asked and Emma was taking too long to answer, mostly because she was trying to get her shit together and not break down crying. "Emma, what things?" She asked, now definitely demanding an answer.

"We basically…I think we fell in love, in some way," Regina opened her mouth to say something about that, but no word came out, "and I don't know how it happened or why it happened, but Daniel was telling you the truth. He is your son," there she managed to say it and the very moment she finished those words, she dropped her head, forehead against her fingers and eyes closed, preparing herself for whatever painful thing was there to come.

But nothing came, at least not for a few seconds, till Regina's voice broke the silence, "are you serious? This can only be a joke, right?" She asked, with a confused smile on her face, she really couldn't believe what she was hearing right now, "because that just can't be."

"Like I said, believe what you want, but this is the truth and that' why I left Storybrooke, because when I found out about the pregnancy it was already too late to try to do anything about it. Yo-She had already taken the potion to forget everything, so, you'd never remember," Emma explained, still keeping her head down and eyes closed.

"Emma but this just can't be. That's not how it works, I can't have kids, I also had a potion long ago to make me infertile. He can't be mine," Regina said, in a bit of rushed tone as she was trying to connect the dots, but everything just seemed way too confusing for her and nothing was adding up. How come Emma and her past-self had a thing?

"Regina," Emma started, with a sigh, "I didn't have sex with anyone else while she was with me and not after. All of the sudden, I was pregnant, it can only be yours, and I remember her telling me that it was possible for two women have a child together, if there was magic involved…and well, we know Storybrooke," she finished those words by starting to fill her glass with brandy again.

"But there's only two that can happen…" Regina mumbled as she looked down at the table and started to think how she could make that happen and it was by using powerful magic but there would be a very big price to pay back, or…true love. Daniel had shout out true love before, but that just couldn't be. Emma couldn't be her true love.

"Yup, only two," Emma said with a nervous tone before taking a small sip of her brandy. "Look, like I said. You don't have to believe this, you can continue with your life in Storybrooke and pretend this never happened, thank you for bringing Daniel back." Honestly, if Regina didn't believe this and just left, it was an easy way out for Emma, of course she'd be incredible hurt, but maybe it was for the best for things to continue like this.

"But I-"Before Regina could continue her words, somebody knocked on the door rapidly but then quickly opened it and there was a brunette petite woman rushing inside the bathroom.

"Emma! I came as quickly as I could, they weren't letting me off work earlier," the woman said while rushing her steps towards the blonde woman whom had already stood up from her seat and meet her halfway. Both embraced tightly.

"It's fine, Violet. Daniel's fine, he is back now," Emma said in a shaky tone as she patted the petite back before break their hug.

"Oh, thank god, I was so worried when you sent me that text, but where was he?" Violet asked as her eyes finally spotted out Regina who was now also standing up and grabbing onto her own jacket again. "And who is this?" She asked, in a confused tone.

"Oh, huh," Emma looked between the two women and she could see that they were fairly similar, but Violet was very slim compared to Regina's figure. "This is Regina, she is a-a friend. She brought Daniel back, what matters is that he is fine now," Emma wanted to end the explanation right there because she didn't want to explain more stuff to another person right now.

Regina rose her chin as she frowned slightly and looked at the other woman. She couldn't understand why this person was here and she had the apartment's keys? Regina was starting to wonder who Emma's partner was. "Yes, safe and sound," Regina said as she buttoned up her jacket, already preparing herself to leave. She needed a break from this, to try figure out things on her own and she didn't want to be around this other woman much longer, because she was giving her weird looks. "Now I can go," she said, already stepping towards the door and Emma watched her for a little bit, but then something inside her acted stronger and before she knew she was already between Regina and the door, blocking her from leaving.

"Wait, no! I-…" Great, now that her body acted on her own, she had to do something about this situation, "please stay. It's very late and I heard on the news the storm would only stop for a little bit before getting stronger again. It's best if you stay for the night and tomorrow morning, you drive back," it was the only excuse Emma could come up with, because she wanted Regina to stay and she figured they had more things to talk about. Even if part of her still thinks it would be best for the mayor to just leave, another part of her acts stronger and wants the brunette to stay.

Regina stared at Emma with a tight frown, she had very mixed feelings about this and she still hadn't processed the information properly and she didn't want to throw a bitchfit in front of strangers. "Alright," it was all she said before she took a step back and looked down at her feet. Why did she agreed to stay? This was only going to be even more awkward, but there were still some things she wanted to ask Emma.

Emma felt relieved and stepped away from the door. "I have a bedroom for you, so it's fine," she pointed out and then she heard Violet clearing her throat so both women would notice her presence.

"Well, I am glad that everything turned out to be alright, Emma. I am leaving then to rest, it was a very busy night at work," Violet explained as she approached Emma and threw her arms around the blonde's neck to give her another tight hug, but her point was also to make Regina know that this was somewhat her territory? At least that's what Regina was feeling right now.

"Yea sure, thanks for stopping by, Violet," Emma said as she hugged the other woman back for a few seconds and then opened the door for her.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Violet said with a small smile as she walked out of the apartment and looked at the other two women over her shoulder. Something was going on and she didn't know what, but she also didn't want to overstep some boundaries that were set out by Emma long ago.

"See you tomorrow," Emma smiled and waved before close the door.

"And that is?" Regina said, the very moment the door was closed.

"Oh uh, that's Violet. She is Daniel's nanny, basically," Emma opted to go for the safest explanation which was also half of the truth.

"Oh," that was only Regina's reply to that, because Violet gave her some looks and vibes that were odd, so she figured out there was something else going on between them, but she figured it wasn't her place to ask.

And this situation made them have a very awkward silence between them, before Emma deciding to just end the night. "I'll show you the bedroom," she said while already walking through the hallway of her apartment. She was basically going to give her bedroom for Regina to sleep because her apartment only had two bedrooms, which was hers and Daniel's.

When Regina got the bedroom, she stared at it and it didn't take her long to figure out that that bedroom belonged to Emma. "This is your bedroom."

"Yea, but its fine. I will sleep in the couch, its very comfortable, or maybe make some peace with Daniel tonight and sleep with him," Emma explained.

"Maybe, I should just go," Regina said, already turning around and what stopped her from moving further away was Emma's hand on her arm.

"Please don't go. Look, I will answer everything you want to ask tomorrow, but right now I think we all need to rest," she was basically silently begging the other woman to stay.

Regina looked down at Emma's hand and then up at her face and for the first time since she got here, Emma was able to look into her eyes for more than two seconds, and there was something in green eyes that were making Regina want to stay. "Okay, I also need to do some thinking and rest."

"Great," she said, trying not to sound too satisfied. "You have the bathroom right down the hallway," she pointed it out with her index finger, "and you can search for some of my pajamas on those drawers so you can sleep in something more comfortable," she explained while walking into the bedroom and opening the drawer where she usually had her pajamas in and she took that chance to take something for herself.

Regina followed her into the bedroom and opted to sit by the bottom of the bed as she watched Emma for a little bit, still processing things. Was she really her true love? Was Daniel really her son? How was her life going to change from now on? She had given up on the true love thing long ago and now with her divorce going on with Robin, she for sure doesn't want to believe in it anymore.

"I am going to check on Daniel, goodnight, Regina," Emma informed her as she walked away, already with blankets and a pillow under her arm as well.

"Wait, Emma," Regina called out for her before it was too late, she wanted to know something right now. All the other questions could wait for tomorrow.

"Yes?" Emma looked at the other woman over her shoulders.

"Why did you name him Daniel?" The blonde woman wasn't expecting this question at all, it caught her off guard for a bit, but she answered it at ease.

"Because that's what she would've wanted," Emma showed her a sincere smile, before continuing to walk out of the bedroom and close the door behind her, leaving Regina still very confused but touched by that because that was the truth, if she had another son, she would've named him Daniel. That she knew was the truth.

Emma was still grabbing the doorknob of her bedroom as she let out a shaky sigh. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, she had always opted she could spend the rest of her life without having to face this, but of course destiny decided to pull her leg, as always.

"Emma?" Zack called out, in a hushed tone, which slightly startled her because she had completely forgotten that he was handling Daniel.

"Zack, how is he?" Emma asked, approaching him.

"He…he was crying a lot, to be honest, but I managed to calm him down and he is sleeping profoundly now."

"Of course, I can't believe this is happening," Emma pressed her free palm against her face and rubbed her eyes.

"I am sure he will be fine, Emma. He is a kid, they are always fine after a bit," Zack shrugged.

"We will see about that, there's more things involved in this to make things that simple for a kid," Emma said while walking towards her living room to prepare a bed for her on the couch.

"I am sure you will work it out," Zack said a bit awkward because he wasn't the best to deal with feelings and Emma was just her partner at work, they had a very 'bro' bound, most of the time he saw her as a another one of the guys than as a woman. "I am going home now, Emma," he informed her while walking towards the door.

"Oh, sure," Emma dropped the things over the couch as she went up to the door and opened it for him. "Thank you so much for being here, Zack, you were a great help."

"Anytime, fam," he replied as he stepped out of the apartment. "Hey, one thing, is that woman the one you told me about?" He asked, very curious. Of course, he didn't know the entire truth about Regina, but he knew about a woman that got away and Emma never managed to move on properly after that.

"Ah-…yes, she is," Emma tried to smile at him, but failed to do so.

"I wish you luck, then," it was his only reply as he lifted his fist and they both fist-bumped as a goodbye before Emma could close the door and almost slam her forehead against it because everything was just too much.

She would need more than luck.

* * *

**So, what did you guys thought of this chapter? And what kind of questions do you want to see Regina asking Emma tomorrow morning?**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, thank you for your support. Again sorry for any error.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys there were some mixed feelings in the reviews about how Emma was straightforward with the truth, and the only reason she was it's because it has been seven years and now, she feels like she can't run away from it anymore. But! Just because Emma was straightforward with that, doesn't mean she will say the truth so easily about other things, specially if Regina asks about her 'new life' and this also doesn't mean Regina is going to believe her right away.**

**I hope you guys keep enjoying this sequel and remember the point of this sequel is Daniel bringing them together, and Regina remembering. The Polaroid photograph will be mentioned in future chapters along with Regina's memories coming back.**

**Enjoy! Sorry for any typo, English isn't my first language.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Good Friends – Part I**

**Boston – Emma's Apartment**

Regina slowly woke up in an unfamiliar bed, pressing her palms against white sheets to push herself up. She was very tired, she took way too long to fall asleep and her dark hair was all messy, clearly showing that she moved a lot on the bed while trying to fall asleep. - After the extreme tiredness washed over, she remembered why she was here, so she dropped her head back to the pillow, letting a low groan.

She was in Boston.

She was in Boston because she brought a little boy back home.

A little boy that said he was her son.

A little boy that is also Emma's son.

Emma whom she hasn't seen in seven years and just left Storybrooke and never gave her much reason of why.

And now she is sleeping in the blonde's bedroom and wearing her pajamas which was just some tight black sweatpants and blue shirt that was a little baggy. – Emma had convinced her to stay over, so they could talk about what is really going on and Regina spent the entire night thinking about what things she should ask and what she should believe.

But before she could torture herself again with that, she began to hear noises from the kitchen, somebody was cooking and she looked at the clock and noticed it was 07:20 am, and then she remembered it was a Monday, she still had work to do today. This was going to be a hell of a day. – With a sigh she finally sat up on the bed, yawning and looking around for her clothes so she could change, however somebody knocked on her door first. "Yes?" She said and then cleared her throat, fixing her 'morning' voice.

When the door opened, she expected it to be Emma, but it was little Daniel opening the door and looking curiously inside. "You are really here," he said in awe as he stood by the door frame, not forgetting what she told him last night but at the same time he couldn't help but feel slightly excited that she slept over. Maybe this meant something?

Regina looked at him and couldn't help but to show him a tired smile. She didn't want to hurt this child anymore than she already did, she should just get answers from Emma and walk away, it wouldn't be fair for Daniel to get caught up in the middle of this and Regina still strongly believes that there's no way he is her child. "Good morning, Daniel," she said with a gentle tone as she stood up.

"Good morning, ma'am," he replied, feeling suddenly shy and at the same time defensive. He couldn't let go of the idea that she kind of destroyed his dream and she wouldn't believe him because the only proof he had was the diary. "Mommy said breakfast is almost ready and to hurry up getting dressed, she said please," Daniel pointed out as he now fidgeted a bit with the jacket of his school uniform.

Regina could notice his uniform wasn't proper, he probably dressed it himself in a very rushed away and some buttons weren't just in the right place and he still didn't had his shoes laced. There was a strong urge in her to help him get dressed, like she used to do with little Henry, but now she also had to be careful with his feelings and not get too cozy with him or else she'd only hurt him even more. "Okay, Daniel, tell your mom I will be right there," Regina said, kindly.

"'Kay," Daniel quickly replied and then closed the door as he went to the kitchen to have his breakfast that his mother was almost finishing up. "She is coming, mommy," Daniel informed his mother as he sat on the chair by the table, still feeling some anger towards his mother. Well, it wasn't actually anger, it was mostly like frustration or sadness, because he couldn't understand why she never told him the truth because if she did, he wouldn't have gone through all that trip to Storybrooke and have the worst interaction with the brunette woman.

"Thanks, bud," Emma replied as she quickly made scrambled eggs to have a proper breakfast done. Usually she'd just get herself cereal and give Daniel a good sandwich, but since she had Regina over, she didn't know what to make for breakfast that the other woman would enjoy eating. So, she made scrambled eggs, bacon, there was cereal, bread and even fruit by the table, and of course coffee, she knew at least coffee Regina would take it.

And ten minutes later, as Emma was putting scrambled eggs onto Daniel's plate, Regina walked into the kitchen, looking regal as always with the same outfit as she wore yesterday. If Emma didn't know her for so many years, Regina's tiredness would've escaped her, but she noticed that the brunette had a tired look, and her makeup was slowly fading right now but it wasn't smudged, the only makeup that was completely gone on her face was her famous red lipstick, now she only had her lips completely normal, but there was some red lipstick in her bag which was left in her car.

"Good morning. Eat whatever you please, we have eggs, bacon, bread, cereal, fruit and…coffee," Emma said as she put two mugs of coffee on the table, knowing that Regina would take that and the other one was for herself. – Regina was amazed by how much food there was for breakfast, not used to this side of the blonde woman, it was more mature and motherly, and she already had her hair up in a ponytail and makeup done even though she was still wearing her pajamas.

"Apple Juice?" Daniel asked his mom as he blew against his scrambled eggs to not burn his mouth but the very moment, he put it in his mouth, it was still very hot so he just did the weird thing everyone does while trying to chew food and blow at it at the same time in your own mouth. – Emma didn't react towards that because she was used to that, but Regina watched him and couldn't help but let a little chuckle. He was very alike Emma with his blonde hair, that was getting a bit long (for Regina's liking), and he also made her remember of when Henry was that age, they were very similar and that made perfect sense to Regina since both are Emma's biological children.

"Apple juice has too much sugar for you to drink it right in the morning, Daniel, you already know that," Emma replied to her son as she went up to the fridge to get milk for him instead. Some mornings he insisted he wanted apple juice, because he just loved it so much, but Emma rather give him milk in the morning and then at dinner she could give him the apple juice. Of course, she had to continue to have somebody in her life that was a 'freak' about apples.

"But it's fruit," Daniel complained as he frowned slightly and continued to eat his scrambled eggs in the same way he did the first time. Regina was starting to think why he wouldn't slow down then perhaps he wouldn't burn his mouth with the eggs.

"Here's milk for you instead, champ," Emma decided to not get into that with him, because she knew this little argument could last the entire breakfast, and she wasn't feeling patient enough to deal with that right now. She also didn't have a goodnight's sleep, so the less unnecessary things she had to deal with, the better.

Daniel kept his frown and now pouted while chewing on the food inside his mouth. Regina found it extremely adorable and Emma was still walking around the kitchen and the living room to find out where were Daniel's books for today's class.

"Where's your English book, Daniel?" Emma called out from the living room.

"I don't know!" Daniel shouted back at her and carried on eating while swinging his legs back and forth. He wanted to watch Regina but at the same time he didn't want that, so he just kept his eyes focused on his breakfast while occasionally stealing glances.

"How come you don't know? You did that homework yesterday," Emma said with a loud voice enough for him to hear but there was also an irritated tone in her voice, which made Daniel raise his eyebrows, it wasn't common to have his mother angry at him, she was usually calm or just funny, so whenever he heard this tone, he'd get cautious about what to say next and now he knew he had to remember where his book was and quickly.

"Daniel? Come on, we are going to be late. You need to start putting your books on the shelf," Emma called out again for him, remembering well she built a shelf that had dinosaurs' stickers on it because he wanted it so much, but he rarely uses the shelf. Always leaving his books around the house.

"Humn!" Daniel couldn't remember at all, he even shut his eyes tightly as if that could help him look further into his own brain.

"Hey," Regina quietly said as she poked the smooth skin of his hand, "I think I saw your book in your mom's bedroom, pretty sure it was on the nightstand," she whispered those words to him, as if she was helping him to get out of this situation without pissing off his blonde mother.

Daniel looked up at her with his big brown eyes as they sparkled when Regina told him that. "It's in your bedroom, mommy! On the nightstand!" He shouted and then after that he only heard his mother mumble something he couldn't understand and her footsteps going to her bedroom. – Now Daniel looked back at Regina and he showed her a big smile with his plump lips. She had seen that smile before, but it wasn't from Henry's, the smile was familiar to her, but she couldn't exactly figure out why. She was being too oblivious that Daniel had her eyes, mouth and her skin tone, he wasn't as pale as Emma. – Regina smiled back at him while holding her mug of coffee, if somebody took a picture, she could easily see why his smile was so familiar.

After ten minutes, Emma finally showed up back in the kitchen, this time dressed in tight dark blue jeans, and white turtle neck shirt, since it was cold and long black boots with a short heel. – Regina looked at the blonde woman and she rose her eyebrows, surprised at how well she cleaned herself up, Emma still looked as beautiful as always, even if it was obvious that seven years had passed by the wrinkles on the corner of her eyes and mouth, she still looked pretty but not as livid as before though. "Are you guys done eating?" Emma asked as she placed Daniel's backpack on the ground closer to him and then dropped her bag over the kitchen island, searching around for her car keys.

"Yes, mommy," Daniel said as he wiped his mouth clean on the sleeve of his school uniform jacket and that almost made Regina jump from her chair to stop him from doing it, but she managed to control herself pretty well and just focus on hurrying up drinking her coffee, because obviously Emma was in the a hurry. "Is miss Regina coming with us?" He asked while approaching his blonde mother since she was already making a movement with her hand as if to tell him to come closer, because she had to fix his entire uniform.

Emma got on one knee and began to tie up his shoes and when she heard his question, she didn't even give much thought to it, "yes, she is," she quickly answered him and then fixed his pants before start to button up his uniform jacket the right way. – Regina was still watching the whole mother and son interaction thing and it was something that warmed up her a heart a lot, it gave her some peace, which was something she hasn't been feeling in a long time now. Her life wasn't so great lately.

"Ah, Daniel!" Emma whined as she noticed his sleeve was dirty from the scrambled eggs. "What have I told you about wiping your mouth on your school uniforms?" She stood up to get her bag again and took out a baby wipe to start cleaning his sleeve. Regina was once again surprised at how Emma seemed to be prepared for everything, she didn't doubt she would have done the same with Henry, but Regina never witness that, usually Emma was always the more laid back and fun one, so seeing her acting like a typical mother was surprising and amusing…_And gorgeous-wait what…_she did not just have this thought, she just didn't.

"Sorry," Daniel said with his cheeks puffed out, he could feel his mother was very irritated this morning and that was making him get irritated as well.

"There, it's clean. Let's go, or we will be late," she told him as she dropped the baby wipe into the trash and Daniel went to pick up his backpack to put it on his back while Regina also stood up following Daniel because he was making very rushed movements with his hands to call her over.

"Mommy's mad, stay with me by the door so she won't be more mad," Daniel whispered to Regina and he actually managed to get her bend down so he could whisper that to her ear.

"Got it," Regina whispered back and gave him a quick thumbs up as Emma returned to their side, giving them a weird look because they both just looked at her with their big brown eyes and clearly had guilt written over them.

"Let's go," Emma opted to not ask them what happened since she'd rather not know at all. She put the keys into the door and unlocked it for them as Daniel opened the door to walk out and Regina continued to follow him, and Emma only stayed behind so she could put on her famous red leather jacket and lock the door.

Daniel had almost a little skip on his step which Regina found extremely adorable and he felt grown up by showing her the way to the car, since she didn't know where things were in here. – Emma was only a few steps away from them but then rushed her steps to be able to unlock her car with the keys, because of course she still had the same yellow car that Regina hated.

But to be honest, seeing this car again made Regina feel lighter, as if it was a fresh breeze from a good past memory she had, like seeing something familiar. She couldn't hate this car in this moment because she was happy to see it, it was like being back in Storybrooke with Emma.

"Ladies first!" Daniel said happily as he opened the passenger seat door for Regina.

Regina smiled at him and got into the car, allowing Daniel to be a gentleman, she was going to close the door, but he wanted to do it, but he did it wrong.

"The door is not closed right," Emma muttered as she was already on the driver's seat and stretched out her arm in front of Regina to open her door and close it again, this time the right way. – It was only a movement that lasted for about ten seconds, Emma couldn't focus at how close they were while she did that because she was more focused on getting Daniel to school at the right time and her mind still had a bunch of thoughts that were pressuring her to get things solved with Regina as soon as possible. It was like she had to hurry up to drop Daniel at school but at the same time she didn't want to hurry up because then she had to face Regina, and have a serious conversation, again but this time the mayor would probably come up with some tricky questions that Emma didn't know if she was ready to answer those.

And this moment for Regina made her stop breathing when she saw Emma's arm right in front of her, slightly pressing against her stomach. Okay, being around Emma was starting to become very nervous-wrecking, giving her butterflies in the pit of her stomach and her heart rate to speed up. So, she assumed this was only her anxiety acting up since they both would need to have a serious conversation later, and, she hasn't seen Emma in seven years and she was hurt that her closest friend left Storybrooke and never contacted her again, so it made sense for her to feel like this. She was only nervous to have a serious conversation with an old friend that she stopped having contact with for seven years, that was it.

Emma looked up at the rear-view mirror to see if Daniel had gotten in the car and put the seat belt properly and she was glad this time he managed to close the door properly as well. "Here we go," Emma mumbled as she turned on the car and drove off.

**…**

Emma manage to get Daniel in school five minutes right before he had to start his classes. "Here we are, Danny," she used the nickname instead of his actual name and turned a bit to look at him with a small smile. "Kiss?"

"Danny is for little kids," it was only Daniel's comment to his mom as he removed his belt, not wanting to give her kiss because he was still mad at her, so he just left the car and walked up to one of his friends.

"Violet will be picking up today!" Emma said before he had the chance to close the door on her, so he'd heard it. She wouldn't be able to pick him up today, since she figured that Regina would consume a lot of her time for today, or maybe it would just be a quick thirty-minute talk and she'd never see the brunette ever again. Which was something that gave her mixed feelings.

And now that Daniel was out of the car, there was a heavy silence between both women.

"So…" Regina started.

"Did you eat the breakfast properly? I know there wasn't much time, but I woke up later than usual, and sorry for waking you up so early too but I had to get Daniel to school and I didn't want to leave you alone in my apartment," Emma was rambling a little bit right now, because she was nervous and the reason why she didn't want to leave Regina alone in her apartment was because she feared when she came back the brunette wouldn't be there anymore.

"I-" Regina was taken back by the sudden caring words. Emma cared about what she ate and her sleeping schedule, that might have happened between them before in Storybrooke but this time it felt different. It didn't feel like friends just telling each other to eat something or complaining they didn't sleep. There was genuine concern in Emma's voice and Regina could hear it, and she could also hear how nervous the blonde woman was. "The coffee was enough for me, I don't eat much so early," she said, reassuring the blonde, "and it's fine, I'd be up by this hour anyway because of work."

"Okay," Emma said with a forced smile as she gripped onto her steering wheel, she was hoping that Regina was hungry so she could take her to eat breakfast somewhere else and that would be more time she could burn without facing the actual problem.

"Is there some place we can talk that's not in front of elementary school?" Regina tried to say it in a joking tone.

Emma let out a nervous chuckle as she turned on the car again, "yea sure. I think I know just the place," she said as she began to drove off.

* * *

**River Docks**

The drive to the river took about thirty minutes, Regina was starting to feel it was taking way too long but Emma managed to distract them both by turning on the radio and letting the brunette pick some songs as well. – Emma was taking them to a place she knew they wouldn't be disturbed and a place far enough to give her time to think more about this and prepare herself to answer Regina whatever she wanted to know, or at least to try answering those questions.

"Here we are, it's beautiful, you will see," Emma told her as she quickly got out of the car and waited for Regina to do the same so she could lock it.

"Emma, I didn't came prepared for the woods," Regina complained as she was now trying walk over the dirt and leaves with her heels.

Emma chuckled, feeling like they were back in the forest of Storybrooke and Regina was just doing her usual complaining and she could annoy her about it, "come on, fancy pants. I will help you out," Emma said with a teasing tone as she approached Regina and gave her arm as a support and Regina quickly looped her arm through Emma's, because she was very close to twist her ankle, but she wasn't prepared to feel the electricity jolt that went right between them when they touched like this.

Regina yelped at that and Emma jumped slightly, removing her arm, almost making the mayor fall but then she quickly stretched out both her arms to steady Regina and give her, her arm again for her to hold. "Well, this was like pikachu," Emma commented, Pokémon still fresh in her mind since Daniel was also going through his phase of that.

"A what?" Regina asked, confused as she kept a tight grip on Emma's arm while being guided by her towards the wooden bridge where she would be a bit safer there than in the dirt. She just couldn't let her heel get stuck in there as well.

"You know, pokemon? The yellow thing that has electricity as his power? He looks like a fat squirrel mixed with a kitty," Emma honestly didn't know how to explain pikachu to Regina.

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about, miss Swan," Regina called her by her last name but it was in a casual tone, she even chuckled, like when she would sometimes use it before and Emma could easily tell the difference between the casual miss Swan or that specific miss Swan that meant something went down.

"Well, Daniel is going through his pokemon phase right now, so I am obligated to watch that sometimes," Emma explained it to her as they finally got the wooden dock and Emma continued to help Regina get on top of it because it was at their knee's height. Once Regina was on it, Emma stepped onto it, without much effort. "Henry never went through that, he was a geek about the comics and superheroes, remember?" Emma said as she shoved her hands inside the pockets of her leather jacket.

"Yes, I remember, it feels like yesterday, but he is already twenty-one," Regina said with a sad but proud tone in her voice as she looked down at her feet. Emma took that chance to finally inspect the brunette's face for a little longer because till now she hasn't looked for that long at the other woman's face, since it was such painful thing to do but now she noticed how the seven years passed and how she could see it craved on Regina's skin but she still looked so gorgeous, and her hair was a lot longer than usually, she knows that Regina lets her hair grow till her shoulder length or a bit lower and then cuts it, but right now it's at the middle of her back which was something that Emma didn't paid enough attention to till now. – Despite looking older, she looked exactly like the same woman she fell in love with and she was that woman, one way or another.

"Speaking about time. Can you tell me why you haven't contacted me for seven years?" Regina asked as she looked up at green eyes who's quickly looked away at the water, Emma was voiding her looks again. "I want to know why, Emma. You never gave me much reason of why you left, and you've never contacted me. I even asked your parents about that and they told me that you were just too busy, every single time I asked, you were too busy," she said, slightly bitter about that, because Regina needed her closest friend, she went through some rough patches during these seven years and she got to a point that she knew only Emma would be helpful on that moment, only Emma would lift her off her feet and take her for some drinking night so she could forget her problems, or just listen to her complaining which Regina found out that Emma was the only person that could stand up with her complaining and not get tired of it. Robin always used to make some excuse to leave or come up with a different subject, while Emma used to just stay there and listened to everything, she had to say till there was nothing else left to say.

"Regina…" Emma started as she sighed out, "I just couldn't face you after I found out I was pregnant, I had to get out and it was also a chance to start a new life. Being there was already doing me too much damage, even before your past self was in the picture," Emma managed to walk around the truth and still not lie to the mayor. Being in Storybrooke was indeed damaging her more and more, before the whole Evil Queen issue, Emma had to witness Regina and Robin being lovebirds and she hated it, but she still managed to put up with it because she had Regina has best friend, but then the whole thing with the Evil Queen went down and Emma just couldn't handle it anymore.

"But why couldn't you just send me a text? Or a call to just let me know you were fine? I tried to call you, lot of times and text you but then Snow told me you changed numbers," Regina continued with her bitter tone and she sounded sad as well. This was first the questions that the brunette wanted to know the most because Daniel being her son wasn't believable yet, she wanted answer to other things to see if it made sense to her.

"I just couldn't, Regina, it would be way too hard, I had to move on…" Emma whispered still looking at the water, this conversation felt like somebody was squeezing her heart and lungs.

"Move on from what?! I needed you and you weren't there, I thought we were good friends!" Regina said louder, voice cracking and tears already falling over her cheeks. This shocked both women. Emma was looking at her with wide eyes, she couldn't believe Regina was crying right in front of her and she couldn't believe what she just heard, and Regina also looked at green eyes with wide eyes because she was also shocked her own sudden outburst. She even quickly put her hand over her mouth after that as they just continued to stare at each other.

Now Emma realized the whole conversation she had prepared in her head during the thirty-minute car ride and the whole night with no sleep, didn't prepare her one bit for this.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Oh uh, I bet you guys weren't expecting that outburst from Regina, what do you think about it? And what do you think is going to happen next?**

**Thank you for your support, sorry for any typo, this was a long chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I am back with a new chapter of this story. I know it has been a long time since I've updated but you know life can get very bumpy and busy and that has drained all my attention away from writing. I hope you guys enjoy this story, sorry for any mistakes, it has been awhile since I've written anything in English.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Good Friends – Part II**

_"But why couldn't you just send me a text? Or a call to just let me know you were fine? I tried to call you, lot of times and text you but then Snow told me you changed numbers," Regina continued with her bitter tone and she sounded sad as well. This was first the questions that the brunette wanted to know the most because Daniel being her son wasn't believable yet, she wanted answer to other things to see if it made sense to her._

_"I just couldn't, Regina, it would be way too hard, I had to move on…" Emma whispered still looking at the water, this conversation felt like somebody was squeezing her heart and lungs._

_"Move on from what?! I needed you and you weren't there, I thought we were good friends!" Regina said louder, voice cracking and tears already falling over her cheeks. This shocked both women. Emma was looking at her with wide eyes, she couldn't believe Regina was crying right in front of her and she couldn't believe what she just heard, and Regina also looked at green eyes with wide eyes because she was also shocked her own sudden outburst. She even quickly put her hand over her mouth after that as they just continued to stare at each other._

_Now Emma realized the whole conversation she had prepared in her head during the thirty-minute car ride and the whole night with no sleep, didn't prepare her one bit for this._

…

"Regina…" Emma started but unsure how to continue, she was still in shock that the all mighty mayor was crying in front of her and demanding a truthful answer for a question from the bottom of her heart. Emma had never realized that this too would hurt the brunette, she always thought that Regina didn't care much about her, as long as she had the forest guy, her job and Henry around. She thought that Regina only put up with her because of the whole co-parenting thing.

Regina sniffed and wiped her tears with the hem of her jacket. "I really needed you in these past seven years, Emma and I never even got a single text," she mumbled as she turned her back on the blonde woman and stared at the water.

Emma chewed nervously on her lower lip and stretched out her arm to touch the other woman's hand but then she stopped herself from doing that. "Regina, I…I never thought that you would be so affected by this. I honestly thought that I was doing the best thing by just moving away and starting a new life with Daniel. You need to understand that none of it was also easy for me…"

Regina snorted at those words, "yea, right. How was any of this hard for you? Sure, having a child is hard, but you still had your parents support and Henry's. I was all alone in Storybrooke, Henry distanced himself from me and then when he turned eighteen, he would rarely be at home. I was only spending time with Robin and it was even a happy marriage, those seven years felt like hell, slowly burning. Snow sometimes would come to visit to check on how I was doing, or I'd go talk to her to see if she'd tell me anything about you but she always got so defensive about it," she carried on, explaining on how she felt and what she went through these past seven years, "but all I needed was my friend," she now turned to face Emma again, "I took so long to leave Robin because I didn't want to be alone again, you left then Henry left and I felt like I had nobody else. If you were there, things could've been so much different," she sniffed again.

Emma was speechless, she was just swallowing Regina's words, trying to understand the best she could the other woman's side but there were things the brunette woman just refused to listen, and Emma was getting a bit irritated. "Look, I am sorry that I left but you need to understand I had to, I just had to. I was pregnant by you! How was I supposed to stay in Storybrooke and face that new reality with everyone we knew, while you were still with Robin and mad at me about the whole Evil Queen situation? You'd never believe me, just like you don't believe me now!" Emma raised her voice more than she intended to, but she didn't like that the brunette was playing the victim card like she had more reasons for it than she did.

Regina opened her mouth to protest, but then no words came because Emma was right. She probably wouldn't have believed in her and she'd be upset and angry at the other woman and of course things would be a lot harder around Storybrooke if Daniel is indeed her son. "So, he is really my son?"

Emma sighed out as she put her hands on the back of her neck, getting frustrated. "Yes, Regina, for the fifth time, he is your son. That's what I've been telling you since yesterday. I told you, you don't have to believe it if you don't want it, I am doing just fine on my own with Daniel, I have been for the past seven years. You can go back to Storybrooke and pretend none of this as ever happened, I am sure that would be a lot easier for you."

"I don't want easy," Regina quickly blurted out those words. "It's just…how did it happened?"

Emma rose her eyebrows at that, "what you mean how did it happen? I am pretty sure you know how children are made."

"I don't mean it like that!" Regina gave Emma a look that it felt like they were back in Storybrooke and she was scolding the blonde woman like she was a child, but now they were in Boston and she still had her eyes red from crying. "How come it happened? How come you two…fell in love?" She had a hard time saying those words, because that was still something out of this world for her.

"Hmn…" Emma started thinking as she shoved her hands inside the pocket of her jacket, kicking at the ground. This was now getting her a bit embarrassed and nervous. "I don't know…it just happened. I mean, I will be honest with you and please don't make a big deal of it, okay?"

"Okay…"

"I-…I already had feelings for you before that whole situation happened. I think I did for a long time but I always managed to bury it down and pretend they weren't real, that it was just some sister thing or something," Emma mumbled loud enough, "but then your past-self came into the picture and we started to interact a lot more and those feelings only became stronger and then she began to trust me and treat me kindly and then things just happened. I believe we fell in love, or else Daniel wouldn't have happened, right? And she was heartbroken about leaving, so…" she couldn't believe she was actually letting this all out, she had never thought she'd get this far in the conversation, she hoped that Regina would just get mad and leave, not demand questions and stick around. Things would be a lot easier for her if she could just leave.

Now Regina got very quiet, she was taking in everything she just heard, it felt very surreal. She had no idea that Emma had feelings for her, she felt like they were just close friends, sure back in Storybrooke they had gotten pretty close and it was extremely fun to hang out with the blonde woman and they even started to have their own inside jokes, hell sometimes Emma would even drop by her mansion for a drink and a little chitchat, that never lasted too long because then Robin would show up and Emma would always come up with some excuse to leave right after.

"Regina?" Emma called out for her, getting nervous with the silence.

If Regina connected the dots properly what Emma told her makes perfect sense, the clues were always there but she had never noticed them because who would've thought Emma Swan would develop feelings for her? First, she thought the other woman was straight, Regina knew that herself wasn't, she tried many things in her past. Then they both started having their own boyfriends, both seemed happy about it but maybe it was just that temporary happiness to hide and make them forget about what they both really wanted.

"Regina?" Emma called again, this time not standing anymore the silence, so she grabbed her elbow.

That touch startled out the brunette and made her snap out of it. "Yes?"

Emma rose her eyebrows and stared into brown eyes. "Huh, remember when I told you to not make a big deal of it? Can you please not make a big deal of it?"

"S-Sure," Regina was a bit confused but only because she was still trying to connect the dots in her head and process the information.

"Okay, good…thanks," Emma now stepped away from her, not touching her anymore and silence invaded them. Things were getting extremely awkward again, perhaps Emma preferred that she'd make a big deal out of it, because that way they could keep talking and not leave things just like that. For god's sake Emma had just confessed her feelings for her and the outcome of that turned out to be weird but calm.

Before the silence could last even more, Emma's phone began to ring. "Yes? This is she," suddenly now she was nervous about something else, because Daniel's school was calling her. "Wh-What? What do you mean he is missing? How can he be missing?"

Regina's eyes quickly darted over Emma, also getting worried about this.

"How come a seven-year-old can go missing in that school? You guys don't keep track of that?!" Emma snapped as she began to already walk back at her car and Regina went right after, struggling a lot to keep up with the blonde woman but she was trying. "I will be there as soon as possible, keep searching for him!" She said angrily and quickly hang up the phone. She got into the car first then the brunette, but she still waited for her patiently, or she tried to be patient.

"Daniel's missing?" Regina asked as she soon as she got into the car.

"Apparently on the second class he wasn't there and when they went to search for him, he was nowhere to be seen," Emma said irritated as she turned on the car and drove off.

* * *

**Elementary School**

As soon as Emma got there, she rushed into the school and began to search around for her son before bump into one of the teachers. "Where is my son?"

"We haven't found him yet, Miss Swan but we assure you he can only be in here because all school's exits are supervised and nobody from our security has seen him leave," the teacher tried to explain the situation calmly.

"This is unbelievable," Emma said frustrated as she continued walking, opening every door she could, even classrooms and calling out for her son. She was panicking at this moment, she couldn't believe her son was gone, again. It hurt her heart too much to be truth.

"Do you have any security cameras?" Regina asked the teacher, being the one calmer about this situation and she wanted to keep Emma grounded, even though she was also panicking right now.

"Yes, we do, we are going through them right now to see where he might be," the teacher answered.

"Can you take us there? We'd like to seem them as well," Regina was answering for Emma, but she knew the blonde woman also approved because she had stopped her panicked pacing and stared at them.

"Sure, follow me," the teacher said as she walked towards the security room, having Emma and Regina following her. When they got there, there was several screens and a guy going through them. Emma quickly got by his side, with her hands on the table and began to look at the screens. "This is the mother of the child we are looking for and this is…" the teacher was going to introduce Regina, but she didn't know how.

"I am his other mother," Regina said with no effort at all as she also approached the screens to help find Daniel. Emma was a bit surprised by Regina's initiative, but she wasn't going to go there now.

"Look, there!" Emma pointed at the screen that showed the boy's bathroom and she saw Daniel going in. She didn't even ask where it was, she just darted out of the room and began to run to find it.

"Where is this bathroom?" Regina asked the teacher.

"It's right around the corner, next to the gym," the teacher answered.

Regina nodded at that and left the room. "Emma! I know where it is," she called out for the blonde and they both went to the specific bathroom that they saw Daniel going into.

"Daniel!" Emma called out for her son as soon as she opened the bathroom door, then she began to open the several bathroom stall's doors, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Fuck! Where the hell is he?"

"Calm down, Emma, we will find him," Regina said as she looked around the bathroom.

"Regina, please don't tell me to calm down, that's the last thing I need," Emma sighed out frustrated, "this is the second time he goes missing in less than 24h, I am starting to feel like a very shitty parent."

"Emma, none of this is your fault, don't beat yourself," Regina approached the other woman and grabbed her hand. "I promise you, we will find him, I will help you," she showed her a genuine smile and on that moment Emma managed to calm down for a bit because it was comforting to have somebody else with her at this time of crisis. "What is that?" Something else caught Emma's eyes, it was a paper on the ground.

Both women approached the paper and Emma was the first one to pick it up. "Huh, Regina…why is there a picture of the enchanted forest here?"

"What?" Regina inspected better the paper, "Emma this is a page of the storybook."

Both women went very quiet and still for a moment before they looked at each other with wide eyes. "You don't think…" Emma started, "he is in enchanted forest?" Regina continued, "but how could that even be possible?" Emma asked. "Wait, there's something written on the back of it," Regina quickly turned the paper and began to read out loud. "Magic can do anything, even turn your biggest wish come true."

"Fuck…" Emma whispered as she rubbed her face with both of her hands, "I think I know where he got this, we need to calm my mom and Henry, let's go." Emma grabbed Regina's hand and walked out of school but not before demanding the teachers to keep searching for her son, in hopes that maybe he was still around her.

As soon as both women were in the car, Emma quickly called her mother.

"_Yes, honey?"_

"Mom, did you by any chance gave Daniel the storybook about the enchanted forest?"

"_What? No, I do remember bringing it multiple times to read it for him as bedtime stories, but I never gave it to him. It's still in the attic."_

"Can you quickly go check it and see if there's any page missing?"

"_Sure, but why the question?"_

"Please mom, just do it!" Emma was getting agitated and Regina put a hand on her arm to help her calm down.

"_Okay okay, wait….okay here it is, let me go through it and see…hmn…ah yes, there's a page missing, I think it's one that just shows how the enchanted forest looks like. You know what's funny about this, is that Daniel got so curious and found it so beautiful that he wanted to visit so I wrote it on the back of it that his dreams could come true with magic and he got very excited about it." Snow said with a chuckle, remembering when it happened._

"Fucking great, thanks for that mom."

"_Hey! what do you mean? What's wrong?"_

"Well Daniel's missing for the second time now and we found that missing page on the last place he was seen. Regina and I believe that he probably found a way to get into the enchanted forest."

"_Wait wait…he is missing?! You and Regina? Regina is there?"_

"Mom, that's details. I am driving to Storybrooke right now to see how this was possible. I need to find Daniel."

"_Okay, sure! Come! In the meantime, I will go visit Gold and see if he has anything to say that can be helpful at all to find Daniel."_

"Thanks mom, I will be there soon, see you later," Emma hang up the phone and dropped it over her lap as she leaned back on her seat and let out a long-frustrated sigh.

"So, we are going to Storybrooke?" Regina asked.

"Yea, maybe there's some clue in the book or anything, I don't even know. I just want to find Daniel," Emma said as her voice cracked a bit and her eyes were getting watery.

"We will find him, Emma. I will check my vault to see if there's anything I can do to help track him," Regina said with a smile and soothing voice, still trying to keep the other woman calm but of course this situation was hard.

"Thanks, Regina," Emma looked at her and smiled and they both stared a little at each other just with a small smile on their faces for a few seconds till the blonde woman snapped out of it and sniffed, wiping her nose at the sleeve of her jacket. "Let's go," she said as she turned on the car and drove off to Storybrooke.

* * *

**There it is, I hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry if it was a bit weird or complicated to understand, still trying to get my ideas in place like a good writer and sorry for any mistake, English is not my first language and it has been awhile since I've written anything in English. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hii guys, sorry for this long delay but I am finally done with school! That's right just got my degree and now just having a part-time job and the rest of my time is to relax and get back on writing! I've been brainstorming a lot for this story because I wanted you guys to get hooked on it as much as you did with the one before.**

**So, in this chapter, we will see what Daniel is up to and Emma and Regina trying to figure out where he is.**

**Hope you enjoy it, sorry for any grammar error.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: "Be careful with her feelings"**

**Enchanted Forest**

_It worked…_Daniel thought to himself as he wandered around the dark enchanted forest. He couldn't believe that his wish would actually work and all he did was just to wish really hard while staring at the page he ripped off the storybook his grandmother occasionally reads it to him as bedtime stories. When he landed first here, he was extremely confused and then very excited but now it has been a couple of hours and he is getting very scared because its dark and he doesn't know where he is, he just keeps on walking till hopefully he finds something or someone that can help him out. _Now I want my mommy,_ he pouted while thinking about his blonde mother, he was very mad at her today and also at Regina because he felt nobody believed him and he was sure he actually found out the truth, so all he wished in that bathroom was just to meet his other parent that would help him out in this situation and make everyone else believe him.

Then he heard some noises coming from the bushes.

"W-who's there?" His thin voice shook as he stopped from walking and hugged himself, dark brown eyes searching around the dark forest for something. "Can you help me? I-I am lost," he tried to speak up, but he was too scared to even raise his voice.

But the first thing that jumped out of the bushes was a big dog that looked more like a wolf, so Daniel yelped and took a run for it.

"Hey you, don't run!" Some tough deep voice called out for him but now he was too scared to stop, he just tried to run as fast as he could, but in a matter of seconds he got tackled down by the big dog and hit his face hard on the ground, scratching his cheek and forehead on the dirt of the ground.

"Someone, help me!" Daniel screamed and moved his body around, trying to get the big dog off him, but it was no use. Daniel was small and weak; his best skills were up in his brain just like his older brother.

"Stop screaming, brat. You are coming with me and trust me in these parts of the forest nobody is going to save anybody, you are in the wrong part," the man told him as he grabbed the back of Daniel's black jacket, hushed his dog to the side and then rose Daniel's small body of the ground and when he faced the little boy he saw exactly what he was expecting to see, a scared little boy, already crying and scratches on his upper cheek and forehead, on the left side. "You will do just fine, gonna get lot of gold with you," the man smirked as he began to walk away and threw Daniel over his shoulder to carry him like that.

"N-no! Let me go!" Daniel still tried to fight him off even though he was very scared. "Mommy! Help me! Mommy!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his face, desperate for his blonde mother to just show up all the sudden and be his savior, but obviously that did not happen, and it only made his kidnapper laugh.

"You can scream all you want, kid. Nobody can save you now," said the man as he kept on walking through the dense dark forest.

Daniel just kept on crying and sobbing and screaming till he couldn't anymore.

* * *

**Storybrooke – Charming's Apartment**

"Mom!" Emma called out for her mother as she stormed in the familiar apartment with Regina following just behind.

"Emma! Where is Daniel? What's going on?" Snow said freaking out while clutching on the story book against her chest.

"I don't know, he just vanished," Emma quickly answered while removing the book from her mother's hands, she began to go through the pages and noticed that there was indeed one page missing and then she removed the crumpled page she found in the little boy's bathroom at Daniel's school and it was a perfect fit. He really took this page out of this book. "I can't believe this…" Emma muttered under her breath as she turned the page around and read again what was written on it. Did Daniel really wanted to meet his other parent that much? Was he willing to go that far? But how could he even end up in the enchanted forest with no magic helping him?

"I think its best if we go to see Gold. He probably can answer our questions and maybe knows how to find Daniel," Regina pointed out being the only one more calm about this situation even though she was freaking out in the inside because if Daniel was indeed her son, she wasn't going to let anything happen to him, even if he wasn't, it's just a child and is missing, they need to find him.

"Do you know what happened?" Snow asked again, approaching her daughter and when she reached for her, Emma snapped.

"No, I do not know what happened! But this is exactly why I wanted to get away from Storybrooke and ignore all this bullshit exists! It only brings problems and now it took Daniel away from me!" Emma was really upset because she always did her best to keep Daniel in the dark about this damn town and about magic and she managed to do that just fine for seven years. "If only you hadn't read this book to him, he wouldn't get so into this whole enchanted thing and try to find Gina!" Emma was really snapping at her mother because her son is now missing for the second time and there's only so much she can take, plus the conversation with Regina didn't go as well as she planned it to go and she is sure that Regina still doesn't fully believe that Daniel is also her son.

"Emma!" Regina called out for the blonde woman to calm her down because she knew that the savior was hurting her mother's feelings.

Snow looked at her with tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe she was being blamed for this by her own daughter, that's what hurt the most because he was also her grandchild. "W-What are you talking? If only you hadn't run away from home and talked to Regina about the whole thing, none of this would've happen." Yes, the blaming game was really happening right now.

"Regina would never believe me, it would only make things more painful and worse, you know that!" Emma raised her voice. "She doesn't even believe me now and I already told her everything!"

Snow gasped at that because she didn't know that Emma had finally tell Regina about this whole secret, so her eyes darted towards the brunette woman who still stood as rigid and regal as always but there was some conflict behind dark brown eyes. "So…you know?"

Regina gulped and nodded but didn't say anything because she still wasn't sure on what to fully believe.

"Yes, she knows, and nothing is going to change. I am going to find Daniel and take him back and this time I am moving out of this country if necessary, I am done with this damn town and crazy magic," Emma said angrily as she closed the book and walked out of the apartment.

"Emma! Where are you going?" Snow called out for her.

"To see Rumple!" That was the only answered they got before they could her running downstairs, out of the building.

"She hates me now…" Snow mumbled as she hugged herself, trying to stop from crying.

Regina was still feeling conflicted, but she could obviously tell that Snow was really hurt about this situation. "Snow don't worry, she didn't mean anything of what she said, and everything will be back to normal once we find Daniel."

"She meant every single word, Regina…after what happened seven years ago, I've never seen Emma so broken and tired of life, the only thing that keep her going was Daniel and Henry," Snow told her as she looked away, remembering all the long nights she spent without a word from her daughter, wondering what had happened to her and if she was even alive or not and only a few months later, she finally got a call from Emma and everything was explained to her.

Regina took a deep breath and looked down at her own feet. She had to go help Emma. "She will be fine; she won't leave and won't blame you. We just need to find Daniel," she told the other brunette.

"Regina just do me a favor, will you?"

"What is it?"

"Please take care of Emma in this. She is clearly unstable for good reason but please try to not hurt her feelings further, what she told you is all true, I was there to witness almost all of it and I know till this day that she never got over it. So please…be careful with her heart," Snow told her this almost like she was begging her. Emma had suffered her enough; she didn't want her daughter to go through more pain.

Regina took Snow's pleading seriously even if she still didn't quite believe in Daniel being her son, she knew that Emma was now unstable and fragile, and she was going to be very careful to not make things worse for the blonde woman. "Okay, I promise, I will take care of her," Regina gave her a small smile and Snow did too, they stared just a few seconds at each other before Regina bowed her head as a goodbye and left the apartment to go after Emma, hoping by now she wasn't terrorizing Rumple.

* * *

**Enchanted Forest – Tavern**

"Hey, I brought you what you wanted," the bandit spoke as he approached a younger man that was sitting by the table. "He is a scared little shit," after saying this he removed Daniel from his shoulder, who had given up fighting long ago because all the struggling wore him out and his throat hurt from screaming so much, but when Daniel was put on the ground to face the other guy, he didn't have that scared expression anymore. His dark brown eyes were red from crying but he had a strong frown on his face, trying to look as angry as a seven-year-old could.

"Oh, he is young," the guy commented with a cocky smirk as he looked at Daniel up and down.

"Yea, I don't know why you want a little kid, you are really a big creep."

"I don't want him for that perverted shit you think," he said as he rose his hand and tried to caress Daniel's cheek with the back of his fingers but that got him a bite right on his finger from Daniel. "Oh, oh! He's feisty!" The guy chuckled, not even mad that he got bitten by a little child and Daniel only keep trying to look as angry as he could even though he was terrified inside.

"Yea, a real beast, now pay up, I got you what you wanted," the bandit said while stretching out his arm, showing his palm, waiting for the gold.

"Yea, here you go," the guy dropped a small bag of gold coins on top of the bandit's palm and then stood up, grabbing Daniel's face by the chin. "Now you come with me and you will have the adventure of your life," he was showing an oddly kind smile, but you could see there was second intentions behind that smile.

Daniel was confused with the whole situation and for a tiny second, he saw hope since the other man was smiling at him. "You can help me find my mom?" That got him a chuckle from the other guy.

"To where we are going, we don't need parents or rules. I will show you," the guy removed his hand from Daniel's chin and grabbed his small hand. "My name is Peter Pan, what's yours and what were you doing alone in the forest at night?"

"I am Daniel and I came here to find my mother," he said with a determined look.

"Then come with me Daniel, I will show you something better than that," and with that he walked out with Daniel by holding his hand and Daniel went willingly because there was a strange comforting energy from Peter Pan and since he also looked like a kid, he figured he'd be safer with him than with the other guy.

* * *

**Gold's Store**

When Regina got to Gold's store, Emma was already there, threatening Gold with whatever she could, while he looked at her not so amused. It really looked like the old days.

"Find my son! You always have a way around this stuff, just do it!" Emma demanded as she slammed her fist on top of the glass counter top.

"I am sorry, but I can't," Gold said calmly.

And Emma snapped, she launched herself over the counter but before she could get her hands on the older man, Regina was quick on her feet and grabbed Emma by the shoulders bringing her backwards. "Calm down, Emma, beating him up won't help us either," Regina told her, and Emma shook her arms out of Regina's grip and huffed out, knowing the mayor was right.

"Why can't you help us?" Regina asked him.

"Because I just can't."

"That's bullshit! You have a reason behind it!" Emma raised her voice and pointed her finger at him.

Regina stepped forward trying to create some barrier between the savior and the older man. "You made a deal with somebody, didn't you?" Regina asked him with a frown and Emma's eyes opened wide while looking at Regina then she quickly looked back at Rumple. "Spit it out, old man."

Gold sighed out with his eyes closed and went to his back room for a couple of seconds and then came back with an old piece of paper and put it on top of the counter. "Here's the reason why."

Emma quickly snatched up the paper and began to read it. "26th of winter the child was placed in Neverland. Erase the Evil Queen's and everyone else's memories of this child. The child shall live in Neverland with the lost boys and shall never know her true heritage. Never let the Evil Queen have any contact with Neverland. Keep the two as far away from each other as possible. If the child or the Evil Queen know anything about this, things can change drastically. Never disrupt or visit the child." It didn't look like one of his deals, it looked more like a paper with his plans to never forget it.

"Who is this child? And what does this have to do with Daniel and the Evil Queen?" Regina asked after she heard Emma reading the paper out loud.

Gold looked a bit conflicted, but he knew now he was too late to back down and he had kept this as a secret for way too long and since he has been living such a peaceful with Belle and their child, he grew softer. "The child's name is Fiona. I left her in Neverlands in her sixteen-year-old birthday and she is the Evil Queen's daughter."

Both Emma and Regina were shocked with this information, now there is another child involved?! "What's that supposed to mean? What the hell are you talking about?" Emma asked.

And Gold sighed out, proceeding to clear out all the questions hanging. "Seven years ago, when you guys sent the Evil Queen back, she was pregnant at that time so that was going to change the whole timeline for us. So, the Evil Queen had her memories erased from her time here but she was pregnant, she didn't know why and she reached out for me to understand the reasons behind it because as you know, Regina, you were not capable of having children. I remember also being very confused with the whole situation so I looked deeper into it and still couldn't find the reason why, eventually the child was born and it almost took your life giving birth to her because she was born with a stronger darker magic than yours," he talked while looking now at Regina, "everyone thought she was the devil child, she was never easy to deal with it, not even while she was a baby but obviously you still adored her because she was yours. As she grew older, people were more terrified about how their future was going to look like because the new princess was a younger version of her mother but worse however in that time you had grown softer, Regina, you didn't seek revenge anymore with Snow, you just didn't care. You wanted to help Fiona control her dark magic and make her be good or at least as good as she could be. Time passed by and you asked me help Fiona control better her magic and while I taught her everything, I noticed besides the strong dark magic she had, she also had light magic, it wasn't as strong as the dark one and it showed up involuntary, so my first thought was that she would be the most dangerous magician in the entire realm because she had both magics, strong ones and had no control over them. So, I had to stop that," and that's how he basically ended his explanation.

And this was just too much for both women to process, especially for Regina, she was still wrapping her mind around the idea that Daniel was hers and Emma's child, now she finds out there's another child and this one she was pregnant with?

"That's bullshit…" Emma whispered because she still couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Unfortunately it's not and I was as shocked as you both when I found out that the Evil Queen was pregnant back then, everything I had planned was going to change and I am glad I did that because if I didn't, none of this would've happen," Gold stretched out his arms, basically pointing out the whole Storybrooke thing would've never happen. "What shocks me now is that there's another child? You got pregnant by Regina too?"

Regina opened her mouth to protest because for her that was such a weird combination of words, but he was right, apparently.

"Yes, his name is Daniel. He is going to turn eight soon," Emma answered, gripping tightly onto the piece of paper, trying to hide the way she was shaking.

"Then that means you two basically had twins but each one carried a different child. So, it all makes sense how your son got to the enchanted forest now."

"What do you mean? How does it make sense?" Emma asked, still confused.

But before Gold could answer her, Regina did it for him, "because he also has strong magic, just like Fiona."

"That's correct, perhaps his magic is only light magic and since he is so young, it's normal if he never realized it existed. So, if perhaps he wished something so strongly, his magic acted on its own and it just obliged," Gold explained.

"Wait, wait…" Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath, still processing all this new information. "So, you are telling me I have another kid? That when we sent Gina back, she was pregnant with my other child, which is basically Daniel's twin and you plotted all this to still get your shenanigans done in the future and erased everyone's memories about this child?"

"Yes, you are exactly right," Gold kept his posture and looked at her like this meant nothing to him.

"So now not only I have to go bring my son back I also have to go save my daughter and fix the entire mess you did?!" Now Emma was getting angry.

"Actually, a part of that plan won't work because you see if you go back to get your son and fix all this I did in the past with your daughter, you will change the future. Storybrooke won't exist, Henry won't be born, and everyone will just remain in the Enchanted Forest because Regina back then had given up on getting her revenge against Snow White since having a child of her own had soften her."

"Then you are telling me we are supposed to just leave things be? To let her be in Neverland and never know about her heritage or even let me know I had a child?" Regina asked him with a frown.

"Two, actually," Emma pointed out. "Either way, one thing is for sure I am getting Daniel back now take me to where he is!" She said determined.

Gold looked at both women for a few seconds and then he eventually sighed out, giving in. "Fine, I will help you locate him and get you there, but don't do anything that can change our present now. The consequences can be very drastic."

And now a whole new adventure would begin that Emma and Regina probably weren't ready for.

* * *

**And that's it! I hope this was a major plot twist for you guys! And that you enjoyed it even though maybe some things can be wrong in the plot since I don't exactly remember what OUAT did with their story because I stopped watching it long ago so I hope you guys just got along with it for the sake of this story and that you keep reading it.**

**Thank for your support! And sorry for probably many mistakes done in my writing, English isn't my first language and it has been a long time since I've written something.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hii guys, back with another update. A review reminded me that Peter Pan was dead and that they brought the lost boys to Storybrooke, so in order for this story to go as planned, we will ignore that happened, hope you don't get too upset with that but one way or another SQ fics slowly become au, most of the time.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: And so it begins**

**Neverland**

Little Daniel right now was on a small boat with the other guy that sort of kidnapped, named Peter Pan. He was having mixed feelings about this because it was a traumatic experience for him to get kidnapped by that older guy and now he is in a boat with a younger guy that just sends him mixed signals, sometimes he seems very nice and caring but he can throw off some creepy vibe that keeps Daniel on his toes.

"Where are you taking me?" Daniel asked, keeping himself as far as possible he could from the other boy.

"I am taking you to a place called Neverland," Peter Pan responded as he watched how they got closer to the island.

"Why?"

"Because you are a lost boy."

"I am only lost because I came here to find my mom," Daniel explained while hugging himself.

"You don't need parents, none of us do," Peter told him with a slight frown and finally looked at the blonde young boy.

"That's not true!" Daniel felt a tiny bit of courage to raise his voice. "I want to find my other mom," he said grumpily, sometimes you could clearly see his age.

Peter Pan sighed out, "then tell me why isn't she with you? Why do you have to go find her?"

Daniel frowned slightly, "because she doesn't know that I am her son."

"Look kid," Peter approached him and squat down to get on the same eye level with the blonde boy, "if she cared enough about you, she'd search for you, she'd know you existed, but she doesn't, which means she doesn't care about you," he said that seriously and he could see the wary brown eyes becoming a bit desperate, he would surely crack Daniel. "So, do yourself a favor and give up on her, because she already gave up on you," and with that Peter went back to his place on the boat.

Daniel looked down at this feet, processing Peter's information, he couldn't believe what he just heard, even though it hurt him to hear and even though it made him remember how Regina easily rejected him when he went to tell her the truth, he still couldn't believe that his other mother didn't care about him, she just didn't know he existed, once he could make her see that he was indeed her son, she'd accept him. "You are lying, I am gonna find my mom," and with that Daniel stood up and looked around the boat, ready to jump out but then he remembered he couldn't swim at all, his blonde mother never taught him how to, Henry had promised him a few times before that he'd take him to the pool one day and teach him how to swim but that never happened.

"Are you seriously thinking about jumping out of this boat? When we are so far away from the mainland? You'd either die by drowning or by a shark," Peter told him and that made Daniel gulp and think twice about what he was going to do, but he just went with his gut, not minding about the consequences, perhaps it was his blonde mother's brave side kicking in.

So, Daniel jumped, completely ignoring the fact he couldn't swim and Peter's warnings.

"You crazy kid!" Peter groaned as he approached the edge of the boat and watched Daniel struggle to keep his head above water. "You don't even know how to swim? That's just sad, come here," he stretched out his hand towards Daniel's directions, waiting for the little boy to grab it, but Daniel was determined. "Do you want to die or what?! How will you find your mother if you die right now, huh?!" Since Peter couldn't break him right away, then he was going to use this whole mom card against Daniel to get what he truly wanted for the little boy, another body to continue his deeds.

Daniel wanted to prove everybody that he could do this, that he could find his mother and that she would believe him, because everybody else has been trying to stop him or crushing his hopes and he is getting tired of it, so at first he didn't accept Peter's help but when the older boy said that if he died he couldn't find his mother, it made Daniel snap out of it and struggle his way towards Peter's hand and finally grabbing it.

"Goddamn," Peter cursed under his breath as he gripped onto Daniel's small hand and pulled him into the boat. Daniel got on his fours and coughed out the water that he swallowed and after a few seconds of calming himself down, he began to shiver, it wasn't a smart move to do this, specially at night, the water was freezing.

"Look, we are finally here," Peter told him as he looked forward and noticed that the island was very close to them, he could already see the lost boys waiting for his arrival.

"Who are they?" Daniel asked with a shaky voice as he moved his hands through his medium blonde straight hair, to keep it out from his eyes.

"They are just like you, this will be your new family now," Peter told him, and Daniel didn't know how to feel about that.

* * *

**Present – Well in the Forest**

"I hate this well," Emma muttered as she looked down into it, it was completely empty. Gold was still preparing the spell to send them wherever Daniel would be.

"So, let me see if I got this right. Daniel is in the Enchanted Forest, there's another child, named Fiona which is basically Daniel's twin, but they are in different timelines, and Regina was the one who carried her?" David asked while crossing his arms and staring at this blonde daughter.

"That's right," Emma replied.

"So now you two are going back in time to save Daniel and Fiona too?"

"Just Daniel," Emma said a bit angry, to be fair, she only cared about Daniel right now because it was the child she carried and loved for seven, almost eight years on her own and Gold told them, disturbing Fiona's existence in the past could affect the present severely.

"What? What do you mean just Daniel? What about our other child?" Regina quickly intervened and Emma rose her eyebrows surprised at the mayor's questions.

"So now you believe he is also your child?"

"Emma-"

"Don't Emma me, even after everything I told you, you still couldn't believe Daniel was your child, but now that you found out there's another one involved that you gave birth to, you suddenly accept the fact that Daniel is also your kid?" Emma was still mad and angry about the whole situation, that was very clear.

Regina frowned and clenched her teeth, reminding herself about the conversation she had with Snow. She had to control her tongue and her temper in order to not hurt Emma because she knew the blonde was just hurt and angry about everything and the past, that's why she was lashing out so unnecessarily. "I want to save both."

"My first priority is Daniel and that's it," Emma told her but refused to look into familiar brown eyes, because she knew if she did, she'd break. She couldn't look at Regina right now mostly because deep down she knew she would never turn her back on her kids, even though she never met one of them before.

The atmosphere was very tense, and Gold was trying to just ignore everything around him because he wanted to focus on the spell, while Snow came out of nowhere, with a big backpack and an arrow and bow with her.

"I am ready!"

Emma looked up at her mother a bit surprised. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"I am coming with you guys," Snow said, a bit excited and David approached her, ready to stop his wife from doing such a thing.

"No, you are not. Hell, I wanted to do this on my own, but I know I need Regina for this," Emma told her, and those words made the mayor feel slightly happy inside because the blonde admitted that she needed her.

"Yes, Snow, it's too dangerous, I am sure the two of them can handle this just fine," David told her as he took the bow from her hands.

"But…" Snow wanted to say something, but she didn't want to upset her daughter further, so she just looked at Regina, begging her to help Emma and keep her safe.

No words were said between the two brunettes, but Regina could clearly understand her, so she nodded and said, "don't worry, we will be fine," she assured.

Snow sighed out and approached Emma, "then take this to keep you guys safe," she said while giving Emma her arrows and her backpack, then David approached her and gave her the bow as well.

And Emma appreciated this gesture because it has been many years since she stopped using her magic, she doesn't even know if she can still use it right, so her mother's weapon and backpack was going to be very helpful. "Thanks mom," Emma said with a small smile, letting her anger disappear for a few minutes.

"Okay ladies, I am ready and remember don't change the timeline or we might as well be all doomed," Gold warned them.

"We won't mess up that bad," Emma told him while adjusting the backpack.

Gold just eyed her and then looked at Regina, her eyes seemed more determined than ever, Gold could clearly see that Regina was ready for this adventure and ready to bring back both children, and he wasn't sure if that was the best thing to do. "Please understand that Fiona is a unique character. I am sure the dark magic is still very strong within her even though she doesn't know how to use it anymore since I erased her memories, but she is still very dangerous. She still has a bad temper, just like the Evil Queen," before Regina or Emma could complain about that, he raised one of his fingers and continued, "so if by any chance she remembers everything and knows about you two, we can all be in great danger. I did this to protect us all, believe it or not."

Regina paid close attention to Gold's words and she could understand what he meant, and it was making her rethink her plans, but Emma wasn't buying that.

"That's all bull. She is still just a kid and maybe just maybe she has a bad temper because you made her like that or the circumstances you put her in, made her worse. Either way, I am going to save Daniel and bring him back," she said as she approached him and the well, fire in her green eyes.; and Regina joined her, with the same determination.

Gold sighed out after seeing in their eyes that they still had that freaking hero complex that he hated so much. "Just think about what I said," and after that, he opened the portal. "Take this," he said while removing a necklace that looked like an old precious green gem. "When you are ready to get back, active this with your magic and I will bring you guys back," he explained as he handed Regina the necklace, and she put it around her neck.

"Good luck sweetheart and bring our boy back," Snow said as she hugged David's side who had a protective arm around her shoulders.

Emma looked over her shoulders and gave her parents a smile and a nod before looking down determined at the portal. Regina looked at Emma's face, noticing that in this moment nothing else existed for the blonde but the thought of saving her son, then she looked back and saw Snow's concerned face, so she gave her a reassuring smile before both women jumped into the portal and with that they were gone.

Once the portal was closed again, Gold clapped his hands together, "well if you need me, I will be in my shop preparing myself for the end of the world," after finishing that sentence he vanished, leaving a very concerned Snow and a conflicted David about this whole situation.

* * *

**Neverland**

"Hello everybody," Peter Pan greeted the boys as he jumped out of the boat and with their help, they moved to shore.

They were excited that Peter was back, and they were already greeting Daniel in a happy manner because if Peter brought him, then it meant he now belonged with them.

Daniel was still overwhelmed with the entire situation and with having so many new people around him, some older than him but some with the same age as his.

But before introductions could go any further, someone that seemed completely different from everybody else because of her strong presence, approached Daniel with a wary frown. "Who is this, Peter?" She asked.

"Ah, hello to you too Fiona," Peter said with a grin, already used to Fiona's wary behavior around strangers and sometimes even around them. "This is Daniel, he will be staying with us from now on."

Daniel looked up at the girl in front of him, she was clearly older and taller than he was, but she had familiar green eyes and a wild wavy long brown hair. "Hello, nice to meet you," Daniel stretched out his hand, trying to be polite, but the girl just looked down at his hand and then turned her back on him, starting to walk away, leaving Daniel confused. What did he do wrong?

"Don't mind her, she is always like that around new people," Peter told Daniel as he put his hand upon wet blonde hair.

"Yea, she is even like that with us sometimes," one of the boys told him.

"But don't worry, she can be very nice sometimes too!" Another boy told him; a bit more cheerful.

"Now come, let's get you settled," Peter told him as he ruffled his blonde hair and began to walk into the island, all the boys following him and Daniel being tugged along by a random one that was probably around his age.

He didn't know what to expect out of this, but he had to be prepared for everything, at least the other boys seemed very nice.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry for any grammar error or misspelling. **

**What do you think is going to happen next? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go guys, to the big adventure! Sorry for the wait, I hope to make it worth it in this chapter. **

**(Also, the time portal thing is quick for the ladies, but it takes like a month or so during real time in Enchanted Forest world, just so there will be more development with Daniel's side of story)**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: High heels & Bow and Arrow**

**Enchanted Forest**

In an empty spot in the enchanted forest and greenish void opened in the midair and a second later all that could be heard was a loud thud and two female voices groaning and complaining about the fall.

"I forgot about this part," Emma groaned as she rolled over to be on her belly and hold up her torso with her elbows, scanning around for the sight of Regina, who was lying on her side with her face covered with her dark hair and not moving. "Regina?" Emma forgot about her own pain and stood up quick on her feet, rushing towards the brunette body, when she grabbed Regina' shoulder and moved her to see her face better, she noticed that the mayor was alive and fine. "Don't do that again," Emma let out a sigh of relief and began to take a few steps away from Regina, scanning the area once more, trying to figure out what to do next.

"I am sorry, but this fall knocked the wind out of me," Regina told her as she sat up and groaned in pain.

"Yea but we are here now, and I think the best thing we should do right now is to find some people and steal their clothes. We don't want to stand out too much," Emma said as she just picked a random direction and began to walk but then she realized she heard no noises behind her, having a feeling that Regina wasn't coming along, so she stopped on her tracks and looked over her shoulder, seeing Regina still sitting on the ground with a frown on her face and a…pout?

"What's wrong? We should get going, Regina."

"I know, but…"

"But what?" Emma perked up an eyebrow.

"My foot."

"What's wrong with your foot?"

Regina just looks down at it and doesn't say anything.

"Regina?" Emma was getting a bit annoyed at this, because her temper at this kind of situation certain wasn't the best, she wanted to find her son and there is Regina sitting on the ground, frowning and pouting just like Daniel does when she doesn't give him his favorite snack at the middle of the night. "What's wrong? Did you hurt your foot?" Emma asked her, after calming herself internally and approaching the brunette.

"I think I twisted my ankle," Regina mumbled that, she certainly didn't like to be the vulnerable one.

Emma squatted down and inspected Regina's foot, grabbing her ankle which made the mayor wince at the touch. "Great, Miss Mayor couldn't spend a day without hearing her precious high heels, which now resulted on a twisted ankle, which I hope isn't broken," Emma was now just complaining and Regina remained with her pout and frown, but now staring at Emma, biting her tongue to not lash back, because she knew Emma was going through a rough time right now.

"You know, there's this things called sneakers, they are super comfortable, it helps with walking and even running, especially when you are in the middle of the woods and there's rocks, dirt and sticks everywhere," Emma kept on complaining but while doing so, she turned her back at Regina and stretched out her arms back. "I think you should try it one day, just a recommendation of course."

"What are you doing?" Regina asked looking at Emma's position.

"What do you think I am doing? I will have to carry your fancy ass."

"So, you look at my ass that much, huh?" Regina finally found a way that she could reply to Emma the same level she was talking to her but without hurting her feelings or upsetting her more, and that obviously made Emma blush slightly and stutter a little bit.

"W-Will you just get on al-already?!" And so Regina did, after a bit of a struggle, Emma managed to stand up, carrying Regina on her back and she took a few steps, but let's be honest, Emma didn't go that far, Regina was a small woman of course, but not a light toddler that Emma could just carry around all the time, so after five minutes of walking, she was getting very tired and her muscles began to ache.

"We should stop for a bit," Regina recommended.

"We just started walking," Emma pointed out.

"True but you are already sweating, and I can feel your body shaking, dear," Regina told her.

"We are not going to stop, not until we find some people, steal their clothes and then find a way to get to Neverland and save my son," she said very determined.

"Emma, you do know I can just use my magic to heal my ankle, since it's just minor injury, and it'll be fine, sure a little bit sore, but I will be able to walk on my own."

Right after Regina said that, Emma stopped on her tracks, stayed still for a couple of seconds and then all the sudden just let go of the mayor's legs, which made her fall on her bottom.

"Swan!" Regina yelped as she hit the ground.

"Are you serious?! Why didn't you just do that first?" Emma turned to look at her with a frown.

"I-I don't know! I was enjoying your commitment to it, I guess I just forgot," Regina made up some excuse.

"Oh my fuc-" Emma took a deep breath to calm her down before continue with her words. She needed to calm down, she knew right now every little thing bothered her, and she didn't want to explode on Regina, they were a team, they had to work together as a team. "Okay, do it then, quickly…please," she was really trying to keep her cool.

And so, Regina did as requested, this was going to be a tough journey because even if Regina could understand Emma's side, she could tell they would clash quite a bit on this journey. "Help me up," she said after using her magic on her ankle and stretching out her hand towards Emma, who took her hand and slowly pulled her up and now they were very close, because Regina stumbled a bit since she was scared to put pressure on her foot at first. Their chests were touching, and they were staring into each other's eyes and the all the sexual tension between them was back, just like that, weird turn of events, but now here they are.

Regina was the first one breaking the eye contact, feeling a bit proud of herself for being the first one, getting the upper hand against Emma on this one. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, of course," Emma quickly replied after clearing up her throat as both women just began to walk forward in the Enchanted Forest, in hopes to find someone soon and carry out with their plan.

* * *

**Neverland**

It has been a month since Daniel was taken to Neverland and start his life there. At first everything seemed very terrifying, most of the boys were nice, but they had their weird wild pranks that took Daniel awhile to get used to; with time he began to get more attached to the group, they taught him a lot of things, such as fishing, hunting and even fighting….which was something Daniel wasn't that good at, he was a skinny boy, weaker than most, his forte wasn't his muscles but his brain, however they still taught him the basics and he began to interact a lot more with everyone, they even made him a cool outfit that to him resembles Robin Hood, but without the hat.

"Let's go, Danny!" One of the boys shouted out his name, well a nickname, it was something his blonde mother used to call him and he hated it sometimes when he was trying to be a big boy, but now he doesn't mind it since everyone here seems to be treated by nicknames or silly names.

"I am coming!" Daniel replied as he quickly grabbed his bow and arrow set and began to run after the other boy that was probably two or three years older than him. Today Daniel was going to learn how to use a bow and one of the boys promised to help him out, perhaps this skill would be something Daniel was very good at since it didn't require much strength and so he was very excited to try it out.

"Okay, here is fine," the boy said as he approached a tree and took out a knife and began to carve an 'x' on the tree. "Now this is the bullseye, let's see if you can do it," the boy explained him and then walked up to Daniel and began to explain him the entire posture he should have and how to hold the bow and the arrow before letting it go. "Now let go!" The boy said excitedly but Daniel failed miserly because the arrow didn't even reach the tree, it fell to the ground, he wasn't holding it properly. "Okay that's fine, it's your first time, let's try again," the boy kept on being enthusiastic about it but after thirty minutes, he was getting pretty bored and a bit annoyed because Daniel hasn't made much progress and there wasn't anything else the boy could teach him to make him accomplish it.

"Well this is boring, let's go back, you aren't good at this either," the boy said it with no rude intentions, only without filters because you see they live in a island with people that are close to your age, so you make your own rules and eventually there's no filters and it doesn't necessarily mean you are rude.

However, that comment made Daniel pout and looked down at the ground, with teary eyes. Even though he was enjoying his time here with everyone else, he felt useless, even boys that were his age or younger could skin a rabbit without gaging and Daniel puked on his first time and never did it again. This kind of lifestyle was hard on him, he tried his best to fit in, to contribute but it was hard and to make things worse, he is always talking about his mother and how much he wants to find her but the boys tell him to just quit on that idea, that no adults care about them and they are happy here, that this is his family now, but Daniel doesn't want to give up on finding his other mother and he misses his blonde mother very much, so yea, this past month hasn't been easy on this little blonde boy.

"Come on, Danny, let's go," the boy groaned out as he stared at the blonde boy.

"Daniel will stay till he hits the x on that tree," a female voice could be heard by both the boys and they quickly turned their heads from where the voice came from, seeing Fiona leaning against a tree, with her arms crossed and her long wavy dark hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Fii, what are you doing here?" The boy asked.

"Don't call me that," Fiona almost barked at him, she clearly hated nicknames. The boy frowned and puffed out his cheeks, getting grumpy but also used to Fiona's attitude.

"Well I am leaving anyway, this is boring," and with that the boy just walked away, not wanting to bother himself anymore with this, leaving Fiona and Daniel behind and a very awkward silence between them as they simply stared at each other's eyes, both familiar but unknown.

"So? What are you waiting for? Are you going to shoot that arrow or not?" Fiona said as she perked up an eyebrow at him and Daniel quickly nodded and clumsily fumbled with his bow and arrow, trying to get it right this time but of course he didn't and that made him upset, enough to pick up a rock at the ground and throw it against the tree that held the mark of the x.

"You will never achieve it if you are so short temper with your actions," Fiona told him as she walked up to him, these words were kind of rich coming from her, since she was known by everyone because of her short temper and never to mess with her. "To shoot an arrow, you have to be focused, calm and prepared, it's not like fighting and hunting that you just rush into it and hope for the best outcome," she continued to talk and now she was next to Daniel, he was probably by her chest height. "First the stance," she said as she grabbed Daniel's body and began to move it as a doll, very quickly and smoothly, that caught Daniel off guard, but he stayed on his feet. "Now how to properly hold the bow and arrow," she grabbed his arms and raised them, "and finally take a deep breath, stare into that x and shoot that arrow as if your life depends on it, because someday…it will," she whispered those last words and slowly let go of Daniel's arms, letting him do the rest and just like that…bomb.

He hit the tree, not the x mark, but still got the tree and managed to get the arrow stuck in there. His brown eyes light up so quickly that it felt like Christmas all over again, then he jumped with joy and screamed "Yes! I did it!"

Fiona chuckled at the sight before her but quickly hid her pleased face once Daniel looked at her. "You still got a long way to go, you didn't hit the x," she told him, calmly.

"Yes, I know, but thank you so much, Fiona!" Daniel was just overwhelmed with his results, so he threw his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.

Fiona felt very uneasy with this new sensation and she also felt like a quick electric shock just happen between them. "Y-You are welcome, now let me go please," she almost ordered it.

"Oh, right, sorry! Your space," Daniel quickly let go of her and took a step back, respecting her boundaries. He hasn't spent much time with Fiona this past month, mostly with the boys and mostly because Fiona kept to herself, if she wasn't by herself, she'd be with Peter hunting or something. "I want to try it again!" He said, looking up at her, hoping she would stay and keep helping him.

"Of course, I told you, you'd only leave this place after you hit the x mark," she said with a smirk and by now Daniel didn't know if he should be concerned about that.

* * *

**Enchanted Forest**

"How did you learn to how knock out somebody like that?" Emma asked Regina very curiously while dragging the couple they found having a lovely picnic in the middle of the forest.

"You aren't the only one who can fight with their hands, miss Swan," Regina told her as she began to undress the woman to get her clothes.

Emma scoffed at that and mumbled, "miss swan…" it sure brought a lot of memories.

"Did you say something?" Regina asked, since she couldn't hear her properly.

"Nah, nothing, let's just hurry up and change," Emma told her while starting to also undress the man to get his clothes, but she stopped on her tracks when she noticed that Regina was now undressing herself, I mean obviously she had to do it, but she didn't even turn around or went behind a tree to do so, she was doing this in front of Emma like it was a very normal and usual thing between them.

Regina only noticed the blonde's stare when she was only with her panties and bra, ready to take off her top. "Staring much, dear?" She taunted the blonde who quickly frowned and looked down with a very vivid blush on her cheeks and Regina grinned at that reaction, feeling like she won.

But then it was Emma's turn, Regina was done dressing, with a long red dress, that stayed nicely on her curves, and Emma just finished now taking off the guy's clothes, and was ready to take off hers, but Regina made sure she'd have her eyes glued on her figure. "Do you mind?" Emma said with a slight pout and frown.

"What's wrong? You stared at me all the time I was undressing, it's only fair I do the same," Regina was clearly taunting the savior with the skills she had, which was her sassiness and flirting, since she knew she had some hold on the blonde woman.

Emma groaned in frustration as she turned her back on Regina, she even looked over her shoulder to check if Regina was still staring and obviously, she was, so Emma swallowed up her embarrassment and shyness and just changed, getting it done.

After a minute or two, Emma was done dressing, she looked like any other normal guy in the kingdom maybe a tad bit fancy, since it was clear this couple wasn't the normal poor villagers. "It suits you," Regina commented, this time with no flirting intentions, just a simple compliment and Emma seemed to notice that.

"Thanks…the dress also looks good on you," she said while looking at Regina up and down, she was clearly a beautiful woman and seeing her with these kind of clothing, made Emma remember about the Evil Queen, it even made her heart beat a little bit faster, not in a good way, more like in a painful way, knowing that she will never have those memories back.

"We should head down to the village before it gets dark. Since these two were here and brought no horse, it's probably not far from here," Regina said as she began to walk forward.

"Yes, and once we get there, we find a way to get to Neverland," Emma continued and started to walk alongside Regina. _Mommy's coming for you, Daniel, don't worry._

* * *

**Neverland**

The moon was finally revealing itself and Daniel was still practicing with the bow and arrow, he was getting close to the result, but he still couldn't hit the middle of the x mark and as Fiona said, she'd make sure he stayed there till he got it right.

"I am tired, Fiona," Daniel complained as he began to remove the arrows from the tree so he could go at it again.

"I know, but you are not leaving till you get it right," she told him.

"But I can try it tomorrow," he whined, "I am tired and hungry."

Fiona frowned at him as she approached his small figure and bent down her torso to be at the same eye level as the blonde boy, and this intimidated Daniel. "You will never succeed with that attitude; you have to keep pushing forward if you want to achieve something."

"B-but I am not giving up, I am just taking break," Daniel explained.

"Don't you want to find your mother?" Fiona asked him with a frown.

"What do you know about my mother?" He quickly asked her, getting hopeful.

"Nothing," Fiona said as she stood up tall again and folded her arms in front of her chest. "All I know is everything you keep rambling about, that she is a beautiful brunette and has a scar on her lip."

Daniel pouted slightly, disappointed she had no information for him.

"If you want to find her, you have to become stronger Daniel," she told him as she looked at the x mark on the tree. "You will never be able to leave this island if you don't become stronger."

"What do you mean by that?" Daniel asked, intrigued and Fiona cursed herself, feeling like she already said too much.

"Nothing, all I am saying is that in order to find your mother, you need to know a thing or two about fending for yourself, or else you will fail," she told him, looking back at him.

"I know," Daniel mumbled, and they stayed silent for a couple more seconds, till he broke the silence to ask something. "Hey, Fiona do you know anything about your mom?"

Fiona dropped her arms to her sides and sighed out before looking up at the starry sky. "I don't."

"Well, that's sad…" Daniel murmured.

"But I think I know how she looks like."

"Oh really? How so?" Daniel looked up at her, feeling relieved that Fiona was opening up to him, she never opened up to anyone.

"I have always had with me a painting of some sort of a blonde woman. I don't know where or how I got it, I just remember it always being with me and I could never get myself to get rid of it, I don't know why," she explained.

"Oh, but that's cool!" Daniel exclaimed excitedly.

Fiona looked back down at him and perked up an eyebrow. "Cool?"

"Yea, because you can show that to everyone and then there's more people that know how she looks like and that's more people that will help you find her!" He said with a big smile and that made Fiona scoff at his excitement.

"Not everyone is so eager to help a stranger, Daniel and if she left me, she left for me a selfish reason, so I don't plan on finding her," she was cold with her words, but that's how she felt…abandoned.

Daniel pouted at her harsh words, "maybe but I wouldn't give up…I wish I had a drawing of how my mom looks like."

Fiona was quite surprised by Daniel's willingness of not giving up, even if his mother probably left him because she didn't want him, or at least that's how Fiona thinks. "Well, anyway, let's continue," she said before ruffling his blond hair, getting it all messy since it has grown a little bit during this past month.

"Okay!" He dragged a bit this word, to show he clearly wasn't happy with continuing, but he knew Fiona was right, he had to become stronger in order to find his mother, so he wasn't going to give up.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! What did you guys think? What do you think is going to happen next chapter? **

**Sorry for any mistake. Thank you for your support!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Past Emotions**

**Neverland**

Daniel was beat, it was already night-time, and he was lying on his back over the grass with his small thin arms stretched out and his eyes closed, breathing slightly heavy. Few feet away from him, was the tree he spent half the day trying to hit the x mark, the tree was all marked up because of his attempts but finally there was a single arrow stuck in the middle of the x mark. He had finally done it.

"Good job, bud," Fiona said as she approached the tree and removed the arrow from the center of the mark.

"Thanks," Daniel mumbled as he remained on the ground, his arms ached a lot.

Fiona approached the blonde boy and noticed he was tired but he had a small proud smile across his face, he was probably feeling very accomplished after doing this and that's what Fiona wanted him to feel after pushing him to last this long, sure for the boy was more frustrating and tiring, but for Fiona it was also very boring staying this long here with him and she didn't know why she did it because honestly, if it was any other boy, she didn't care, she'd teach them once or twice but then leave. However, with Daniel she felt like she should do this for him, she just doesn't know why yet.

"Should I do it again?" Daniel asked as he opened his eyes, looking up, seeing Fiona looking down at him, then a second later his stomach growled loudly, he was starving, he was already hungry like two hours ago.

Fiona let out a chuckle at that and picked up his arrows and bow, to put everything away. "No, it's fine for tonight, you hit the mark, now you deserve a meal and a goodnight's sleep, tomorrow we shall train again."

"Really?" Daniel quickly sat up, "you are going to train with me again, tomorrow?"

Fiona stop for a second on her tracks but then composed herself, "sure, perhaps try even some sword fighting. Shooting arrows is perfect for long distance combat or to surprise attack, but you need to learn some hand-to-hand combat if the enemy ever gets too close," she explained him as she grabbed his small hand and pulled him up on his feet, then gave him the bow and the arrows.

Daniel paid close attention to her words and then began to follow her through the woods, on their way to the camp. "Hey Fiona, can I ask you something?"

"Hmn?"

"Why don't you talk with the others that much?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, you are always by yourself or something, it's like you don't like us," his voice lowered a bit at the end of his words. He was still a pure young boy.

Fiona took a quick side glance to try figure out the boy's emotions. "It has nothing to do with that."

"Then what?" He looked up at her with curious eyes, but she kept her green eyes focused on the path.

"There's just something wrong about this situation."

"What does that mean?"

Fiona took a deep breath, not wanting to explain the young boy how she felt like she didn't belong to Neverland, how none of them did and how before she tried to escape but Peter Pan always stopped her from doing that. "Look, it doesn't matter. Let's hurry so you can eat," she said and quickened her steps.

"O-Okay!" Daniel stumbled a bit to catch up with her and stopped doing these kinds of questions, because it was obvious Fiona didn't want to share and he was going to respect that.

* * *

**Enchanted Forest**

Emma and Regina have been walking the entire day through the woods and they haven't gotten any closer to find out some village around here, Emma figured it wouldn't be that far since they found that couple but perhaps they just mistook the direction and now they were last.

"Perhaps we should rest for now, start a fire, the sun is setting," Regina suggested as she was few steps behind Emma.

"I don't want to stop till we find some place, or someone or anything, really," Emma complained as she kept walking but truth to be told she was very tired from all that walking and Regina was probably too and sure it'd be best to just rest for now since at nighttime they wouldn't be able to spot anything properly, but she was also way too concerned about her child's safety that she just didn't want to stop. She felt like if she stopped, she was failing her child.

"I don't think we will find anything soon, Emma and before it gets too dark, we should prepare a fire," Regina said, but being careful with her tone since she could tell Emma was still very upset, for good reasons to however for her it was weird to deal with a cold Emma, usually she was the one being mean or distant but this time it was Emma and Regina felt like she wasn't the same Emma from almost 8 years ago and that pained her; part of her wanted the old Emma back, her best friend back.

"Regina, I really don't want to stop. I need to find my son," Emma said, already feeling triggered because that's what Regina was to her, Regina was a trigger, because it reminded her of the past, a very happy yet very painful past and she couldn't forget the way that this Regina erased the memories of the Evil Queen, the actual Regina Emma loved, the only Regina that she finally experienced everything she wished for and now the same person, basically, took away that happiness from her. So how could she look at Regina and not feel anger? Betrayed? Hurt? It was a very hard thing to do, specially knowing that they share possibly two children and they never experienced the typical loving family moments together.

"But Emma-"

"I said no!" Emma stopped and kept her head down as she raised her voice.

Regina quickly frowned at the blonde's tone, of course the mayor hated when somebody acted that way towards her, specially Emma, she could understand some extent of Emma's feelings towards her, but she still couldn't fully understand this attitude. "You don't have to act like that."

Emma huffed after hearing the mayor's words and turned around to face her and that's when Regina could see anger in the blonde's eyes, but also lot of hurt. "I think I have the right to act the way I do."

"Sure, part of it, but yelling at me won't solve anything," Regina confidently continued, "you trying to hurt my feelings with this attitude won't help us getting anywhere close to find Daniel or even Fiona."

Emma chuckled at that, "hurt your feelings? Regina trust me, this attitude as you call it, won't hurt you even half of what hurt me when you did what you did eight years ago," she said while trying to control the shaky tone in her voice and she could even feel tears threatening to come, but she didn't look sad, she just looked very angry and frustrated. "And we are not here to find Fiona, we are here to just find Daniel and get back home," and after saying that she turned on her heel and keep walking.

Regina looked at the ex-sheriff with shocked eyes. Emma explained part of what happened between her and the evil queen and Regina couldn't fully believe that her past-self had fallen in love with Emma, so she couldn't completely understand how Emma really felt, but she also didn't want to go into that subject because she still didn't digest that properly. "Why can't we do both? If what Gold says its true, then Fiona is my child, we need to save her too!" Regina said and quickly got in front of Emma's way, stopping her from walking.

Emma frowned at her. "Oh sure, now that you found out that you finally gave birth to a child like you always wanted to but never could, you want to go find her, then you can do that on your own."

And that's when Emma crossed the line, she should've known that was a very sensitive subject for the brunette, so it was no wonder when the very next thing heard after Emma's words was a sound of a slap, because that's exactly what Regina did to the blonde's pale cheek. "D-don't you ever dare to speak to me like that, I am done with your attitude, Miss Swan," Regina said very angrily and maybe just then Emma could experience a little bit of the Evil Queen on this Regina, because she clearly touched a nerve.

Emma was just very shocked at the brunette's action, she really wasn't expecting the slap, but it also gave her a wake up call because now she could see that her mean actions were affection Regina and even though part of her wanted to hurt her, another part of her still loved her a lot and it was painful to see the mayor so upset.

Regina turned on her heel and keep walking, she didn't care if Emma decided to follow her or leave her, she was going to do what she felt was the right thing to do, find both children, not just one. – But she couldn't go that far because Emma was quick on her feet and grabbed Regina by the arm before pushing the mayor against a tree and pressing herself against her as well. "Emma, I swear-!" then Emma quickly covered her mouth to stop her from talking.

"Shh, listen, someone's coming," Emma whispered.

Regina rose her eyebrows and looked up at the blonde's face, now that they were so up close, Emma was indeed slightly taller than her and she could notice very well her fingers red-printed on that pale cheek.

The noises they were wearing was from a carriage and a group of people murmuring, they had finally reached closer to a village and those villagers seemed to be afraid by the presence of the dark carriage and soon Emma could see why because the person stepping out of that carriage was the infamous Evil Queen, with a blue long dress, her neck covered with a giant necklace and her long hair flowing over her right shoulder and that took the air out of Emma.

She wasn't expecting to see the Evil Queen and even though she knew that nothing good was about to happen to those villagers, she couldn't stop herself from feeling butterflies in the pit of her stomach, it was like seeing an old high school flame. She hadn't seen that face, that presence in almost eight years, sure, the Regina she was pressing her body against had the same face, but Emma could spot the slight differences between the two brunettes.

Since Emma was so star-struck, she hadn't removed her hand from Regina's mouth, so the mayor abruptly removed the pale hand from her mouth. "Emma, we can't stay here, we need to go, and we need to go now," Regina whispered to her, knowing very well if her past-self saw them, it would create a very big problem, specially because they shared the same face. "Emma," Regina lowly hissed, trying to get the other woman's attention.

Emma finally snapped out of it and looked down at brown eyes staring up at her, and even though she heard what the mayor said, she was now staring at her with the same star-stuck face. Emma never got over her feelings and this situation only proved that she could and would never forget how she felt for Regina. She was even daring herself to slowly lean her face closer to the mayor's; the feelings and the memories came flowing in like a big wave and Emma wasn't being able to deal with it properly, she just wanted what she had back, she just wanted to feel those lips on hers one more time.

"E-Emma…" Regina whispered as she felt green eyes getting closer to hers, her dark eyes even searched all over Emma's face trying to figure out what was about to happen, "Emma…w-what are you doing?"

That was when a drop of cold reality hit Emma and she just placed her forehead over Regina's shoulder. Of course, she could never have none of that back.

And before they could discuss or probably ignore what just happened, they heard a familiar voice.

"Whose out there?" It was the Evil Queen's voice.

* * *

**\- TBC -**

* * *

**There you go, I know these chapters are a bit shorter compared to the ones before, but I don't want to keep you guys waiting that much for a next chapter.**

**I hoped you enjoyed this! And I hope you understand why both women are feeling the way they do, that's why their bond and interaction are so messy now. **


End file.
